Sin Planear
by Bella Bradshaw
Summary: Edward y Bella tenían una relación tan buena que parecía irreal, tanto que ambos sabían que la boda no tardaría en llegar. Pero de un día para otro aparece una antigua pareja de Edward para decirle que fruto de su aventura tienen una hija en común. ¿Cómo afrontará Bella que su novio tenga una hija? ¿Podrán superar juntos este revés o lo tendrán que hacer por separado?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Algunos os preguntaréis ¿por qué está subiendo de nuevo esta historia? Bien la vuelvo a subir por esto:**

 **-La historia inicialmente era de dos capítulos, pero en total tiene casi 25000 palabras y creo que repartir esa cantidad en solo dos capítulos es demasiado. Por ese motivo vuelvo a subir la historia y esta vez con capítulos más cortitos (de entre 2500 y 4000 palabras) para facilitar la lectura.**

 **-Me gustaría que releyerais esta historia (por voluntad propia), es decir que fuese una historia que guste y que os apeteciera repetir la lectura varias veces. Como los capítulos eran tan largos, creo que eso desanima a la hora de volver a leer una historia.**

 **-Cuando la subí por primera vez, subí los dos capítulos seguidos porque quería que disfrutaseis de la historia de una vez y no teneros esperando ni con incertidumbre. Pero pese a subir los dos capítulos seguidos no recibí la respuesta que esperaba por vuestra parte. Creo que la gente se limitó a leer y a pasar, no se detuvo en unas palabras de agradecimiento o en decir si había gustado o no. Por este motivo nunca más volveré a subir todos los capítulos seguidos de una historia, porque si no creo expectación e incertidumbre entre vosotras, no recibo el** _ **feedback**_ **que necesito como escritora. Quizás esto os parezca mal, pero poneros en el lugar de la persona que escribe si fueseis vosotros; ¿no os gustaría que vuestro trabajo fuese recompensado? Porque mi recompensa son solo vuestros reviews, favoritos y alertas, a mí nadie me paga por escribir aquí.**

 **-Me gustaría hacer algunos retoques a la historia y quizás ampliar un poco el final. Las que ya la habéis leído por favor no hagáis** _ **spoilers**_ **a las nuevas lectoras (emoticono de las manos rogando).**

 **Bien, dicho esto os dejo con la lectura. Espero que os guste ;)**

.

.

.

Bella estaba junto a la mesa de operaciones sujetando una grapadora con su mano derecha. El estridente ruido, más parecido a un chasquido, marcaba el ritmo dentro del quirófano. Junto a este ruido había distintas voces manteniendo conversaciones, el sonido del instrumental metálico al golpearse entre sí y el _fluflu_ de las batas quirúrgicas mitad tela, mitad papel.

Un último chasquido de la grapadora silenció a toda la habitación.

-Bien, acabamos chicos- dijo Bella sonriente tras la mascarilla- excelente equipo, todo ha salido perfecto. Llevad al paciente a reanimación, yo iré a hablar con la familia para comunicarles que el señor Stevens podrá estar vendiendo libros en unos cuantos meses. Ahora tiene un corazón tan fuerte como el de un adolescente- terminó de decir mientras salía del quirófano hacia la zona del lavamanos.

Se quitó los guantes, la mascarilla y la bata quirúrgica y comenzó a lavarse mientras tarareaba la nueva canción de Enrique Iglesias. Cuando acabó salió hacia el pasillo donde una impaciente Alice llevaba esperándola 10 minutos.

-Eh Iss, acabo de atender una llamada que era para ti, eran los del catering. Solo he confirmado lo que ya habías pedido tú: gambas, queso, salmón, jamón, hummus, tempura de verduras, mini napolitanas saladas y de beber agua, refrescos y vino rosado y blanco. ¿Todo correcto?

-Todo correcto- dijo riéndose- y gracias por contestar mi móvil- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Solo lo he hecho porque he visto que era del catering para la fiesta de Ed-

-Ya, ya…- dijo Bella riéndose.

-Bueno cree lo que quieras. ¿Y tu guapísimo novio sospecha algo de la fiesta sorpresa que le estás preparando?

-Creo que no. He intentado hacer todos los preparativos cuando estaba en el hospital. Así en casa no me verá hacer llamadas sospechosas…- explicó sonriente.

-Yo sigo pensando que esa noche te pedirá matrimonio. Lleváis casi 4 años juntos, vuestra relación es perfecta, seguro que ni discutís, sois como la pareja del año- dijo Alice risueña.

-Sí discutimos Al, pero tengo que reconocer que nos entendemos bastante bien. Está mal que yo lo diga pero después de dos relaciones llenas de altibajos, Edward me está ofreciendo una relación tan plena, tan tranquila… creo que me enamoré de él por la estabilidad que me ofrece- dice Bella sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Ves? Pues por eso, lo único que falta es la boda. Bueno y los niños, pero esos ya vendrán.

-Eh, eh. Para el carro Alice, nadie ha hablado de hijos aun. Tengo 29 años así que tengo tiempo, no me agobies- la regaña mientras abren las puertas que conducen a la sala de espera- voy a hablar con la familia de un paciente y me voy a casa, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana- se despide Alice con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su consulta.

Bella camina hacia la familia de su paciente y tras decirles que todo ha ido bien la abrazan y la dan las gracias.

Ya está acostumbrada a que las familias le den muestras de afecto e incluso regalos, y es que al ser cardiocirujana las familias la veían como una diosa salvadora de todos los males. Tras despedirse de la familia se dirigió al cambiador donde dejó el pijama de médico y volvió a ponerse sus vaqueros rotos, el jersey amplio que dejaba un hombro al descubierto y los zapatos de tacón color nude a juego con el jersey. Se fue al baño y soltó su pelo acomodándolo un poco con los dedos para quitar la forma que había adquirido tras 9 horas con una coleta.

Bajo al parking mientras miraba el móvil. Tenía whatsapps de varias personas pero el que miró primero fue el de Edward. Le había escrito a distintas horas del día contándole la primera ocurrencia que se le pasaba por la cabeza. El último mensaje era de hace dos horas, ''Hoy me apetece comida china, sé que hay sobras de la cena de ayer pero…. ¿Las podemos dejar para mañana?'' al no tener respuesta de Bella, Edward asumió que estaba de acuerdo ''Paso a por ella al salir del trabajo, tiene que ser del restaurante que he visto esta mañana si no, no se me quita el antojo''.

Riéndose con el último comentario de su novio se montó en su coche y condujo camino a casa. Al llegar a esta se cambió de ropa y se puso unos leggins de deporte negros junto a un top deportivo de color naranja chillón. Revisó la lista de cosas que tenía que preparar para la fiesta sorpresa de Edward. Su novio cumplía 30 años en 4 días y ella le estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa a la que asistirían amigos, compañeros del trabajo, compañeros de la universidad, familia…etc. Bella había tirado la casa por la ventana en cuanto a preparativos, y es que 30 años no se cumplían todos los días.

Llamó a Esme para pedirle que el jueves por la noche, día de la fiesta, entretuviese a Edward en su casa hasta que lograse prepararlo todo y llegasen los invitados. La fiesta se iba a celebrar en el jardín de su casa. Se habían ido a vivir juntos hace tan solo 8 meses y prefirieron comprar un chalet adosado en una zona residencial con jardín delantero y trasero, 4 habitaciones, 3 baños, amplia cocina, salón y garaje. Aunque el jardín no estaba aun acondicionado del todo, el césped que habían plantado hace más de un mes ya cubría todo el jardín trasero de un bonito color verde, perfecto para dar la fiesta allí.

Llamó a una tienda de alquiler de carpas y toldos para alquilar una pequeña carpa que proporcionara sombra y algo de resguardo del aire una vez anocheciera.

Al terminar todos los preparativos salió al jardín donde extendió una alfombrilla acolchada para poder hacer ejercicio sin dañarse las rodillas. Comenzó con series de sentadillas simples, de sumo y con salto, para seguir con ejercicios de glúteo y finalmente unas tablas de abdominales. Cuando estaba por la segunda tabla sintió un pinchazo en ambos costados que la hicieron caer boca abajo en la colchoneta. Una estruendosa risa inundó el jardín haciendo que Bella se girase sobre sí misma para ver a Edward llorando de la risa.

-Eres muy gracioso cariño- le dijo seria.

-Por favor, tenías que haber escuchado como ha sonado tu cuerpo al caer a la esterilla- dijo riéndose más fuerte.

-Me faltaban 10 segundos para acabar.

-Estabas roja como un tomate, te he hecho un favor- dice Edward mientras le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Bella le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia abajo haciendo que cayera encima de ella.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Bella poniendo cara de dolor.

-¿Bells? ¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? Mierda, déjame ver- dijo Edward mientras se ponía de rodillas a su lado -¿te duele la cadera?- le pregunta poniendo la mano en la zona –Si es que solo se te ocurre a ti hacer que me tire encima tuya, peso 85 kilos tú no llegas ni a los 60. Te he podido romper un hueso….

Bella tiene la cara tapada con ambas manos para ocultar a Edward la risa. Realmente no se ha hecho daño, lo ha fingido. Edward la aparta las manos de la cara y la ve riéndose, así se da cuenta de que todo es fingido y de que su novia le está gastando una broma.

-Qué graciosa eh- la dice con voz burlona.

-Yo no pero tú sin duda sí. Solo tú podrías pensar que puedes romperme un hueso por caer sobre mi desde 30 cm de altura….- dice riéndose.

Edward se queda mirándola fingiendo seriedad sentado a su lado sobre la esterilla.

-No te enfades, te la tenía que devolver. No eres el único que sabe hacer bromas- le dice poniéndose de rodillas, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y pegándose a él. Le besa el cuello y poco a poco va subiendo hasta besarle los labios suavemente.

Edward le pasa ambos brazos por la cintura para acercarla más a él y se deja caer sobre la esterilla, de modo que Bella está tumbada encima de él.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- la pregunta Edward.

-Genial, he tenido un reemplazo de válvula y hoy en la cafetería había pollo asado. ¿Y tú?

-Día aburrido en la oficina. Estoy documentándome para hacer el documental sobre trata de blancas y cada caso que leo y con cada persona que contacto es más horrible.

-Tiene que ser horrible pasar por todo lo que pasan esas mujeres y niñas- dice Bella.

-Lo es. Y para colmo llego a casa para que mi novia se ría de mí- dice fingiendo tono de enfado.

-Bueno no todo es mentira, la verdad sí que me duele un sitio- dice con voz sugerente. A la vez que levanta un poco las caderas para comenzar un vaivén sobre el regazo de Edward.

-Oh ese sitio es delicado- dice Edward- menos mal que sé cómo tratarlo.

Acto seguido pone a Bella de pie delante de él y pasa dos dedos por encima de los leggins justo donde está su clítoris. Bella coge la mano de Edward e inclinándose un poco hacia delante mete la mano de Edward por debajo de su tanga, piel con piel.

Edward había tenido que viajar a Arizona a principios de semana durante 3 días para su nuevo documental y cuando había vuelto Bella tenía la regla así que tras la abstinencia, ya no podían más.

Edward comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Bella y ella con ambas manos bajó los leggins y el tanga para poder quitárselos. Sin el impedimento de la ropa Bella pudo abrir un poco más las piernas y Edward introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Acercó su cara al pubis de su novia y comenzó a lamer el clítoris mientras metía y sacaba con cuidado los dedos de la vagina. Bella le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y le acariciaba el pelo y las orejas. Sentía como cada vez se acercaba más al orgasmo y separó la cabeza de su novio de ella. Con ambas manos le empujó hacia atrás y cuando Edward estuvo acostado en la esterilla Bella se sentó sobre él, poniendo su vagina sobre la boca de Edward. Mientras él seguía haciéndola sexo oral, ella se quitó el top deportivo quedando totalmente desnuda. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que Edward notó que Bella estaba a punto de correrse y se separó de ella.

-Eh- se quejó Bella- que solo me faltaban unos pocos segundos.

-Lo sé nena, pero quiero que te corras sobre mi polla, no en mi boca- la dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinto y bajaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas-ven Bells. Sé que esto también te pone- la dijo a la vez que la agarraba por la cabeza y la conducía hacia su polla. Bella abrió la boca y se introdujo la punta en su boca donde su lengua no paraba de moverse. A Bella le gustaba y le excitaba pensar que ella le estaba volviendo loco y dándole placer. Edward lo sabía y disfrutaba mientras su novia le hacía sexo oral.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de correrse se apartó de la boca de su novia. La colocó a cuatro patas y la penetró desde atrás. Agarrándose a la cadera de la chica, él entraba y salía mientras Bella boca abajo gemía y notaba como sus pechos se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás al mismo ritmo que marcaba su novio. Antes de lo previsto ella comenzó a contraerse sobre el pene de Edward y se corrió gimiendo levemente. Cuando su orgasmo terminó Edward cambió de postura a la del misionero donde minutos más tarde se corrió el también.

-Echaba de menos el sexo- dice Bella tumbada en la esterilla mientras que Edward estaba aun apoyado en su pecho regulando su respiración.

-Ha sido una semana muy larga- le responde Edward un minuto más tarde ya recuperado.

-Mañana voy a estar agotada, hoy he tenido sesión doble de ejercicio- dijo riendo Bella.

-No sé porque te empeñas en realizar tanto ejercicio todos los días, estás buenísima- dice Edward mientras sube una mano desde la rodilla hasta el pecho de la chica pasando por el abdomen duro.

-Estoy buena precisamente por eso, porque hago ejercicio. Tú estás bueno porque tienes una buena genética pero eres un vago.

-Hablas como mi médica- le contesta Edward.

-Soy médica, la profesión va por dentro- responde la chica riendo. -Se nos ha hecho de noche mientras tú estabas ocupado bajo mis bragas.

-Oh mierda- dice Edward levantándose de repente alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Bella mientras agarra el tanga y el sujetador deportivo.

-Que la cena se ha debido de quedar fría- dice él como si fuera la mayor catástrofe del mundo.

Bella se ríe y termina de vestirse a la vez que recoge la esterilla y Edward termina de atarse las deportivas.

-Suerte que tenemos microondas eh- le dice Bella a Edward mientras entran a casa.

Antes de irse a dormir Edward está leyendo un libro sobre la trata en la cama esperando a que Bella termine de ducharse y le acompañe. Cuando Bella sale se tumba en la cama al lado de su novio y le quita las gafas que usa para leer, seguidamente le quita el libro de sus manos y le besa cerca de la oreja.

-Mmm camisón- dice Edward mientras pasa una mano por las suaves piernas de su novia.

-Hace demasiado calor para el pijama convencional- dice Bella mientras echa hacía atrás la suave sábana que cubre su cama para meterse dentro.

-Siempre puedes dormir desnuda- responde Edward.

-Me gusta como piensas, pero me gusta la lencería- responde Bella.

Edward por otro lado sí duerme prácticamente desnudo, tan solo un bóxer cubre su cuerpo a la hora de dormir en los meses donde el calor es constante tanto de día como de noche.

Bella se tumba de lado en la cama y Edward se acomoda a su lado pegado a su espalda y pasando un brazo sobre la cadera de Bella.

-Hasta mañana- le dice Bella.

-Hasta mañana amor-

A la mañana siguiente cuando Edward se levanta a las 8, Bella ya no está en casa. Los turnos de Bella van variando a la vez que va alternando guardias, por lo que para Edward no es sorpresa levantarse y encontrarse solo en casa. Él por el contrario trabajando de periodista sus horarios eran… bueno no tenía un horario fijo. Cuando estaba grabando un programa podía trabajar más de 12 horas seguidas, cuando estaba investigando para grabar tenía un horario más flexible e incluso la cadena le permitía trabajar desde casa y cuando el programa ya estaba en fase de post producción tenía un horario normal de 8 horas diarias.

Cuatro días más tarde era el cumpleaños de Edward y Bella entró una hora más tarde a su trabajo para poder desayunar con su novio. Bella le preparó un desayuno completo con zumo de naranja, tostadas, bacon, huevos fritos y café. Desayunaron juntos y Bella le dio su regalo, un _smart watch_ que contabilizaba los pasos, las pulsaciones…etc. Antes de irse a trabajar le dijo que tenían reserva para cenar a las 9:30 en uno de los restaurantes del centro.

Sobre las 3 de la tarde Edward estaba saliendo de la oficina de la cadena cuando su móvil sonó. Llevaba sonando todo el día con llamadas y whatsapps felicitándole. Se extrañó al ver el número de su madre de nuevo en la pantalla, pues ya le había felicitado esta mañana.

-¿Mamá?

-Ed, siento mucho pedirte esto en tu cumpleaños porque supongo que querrás pasarlo con Bella pero tu padre compró ayer una _smart tv_ y no tenemos ni idea de sintonizar los canales. ¿Podrías pasarte un momento y decirnos como se hace?- pidió Esme.

-Claro- dijo un poco decaído, esperaba poder llegar a casa y estar con Bella hasta que fuese la hora de cenar- acabo de salir del trabajo así que voy para allá.

Cuando llegó a casa de sus padres su madre estaba sola con su pequeño sobrino, hijo de su hermano Emmet y su mujer Rose. El niño a penas tenía seis meses así que se pasaba todo el día durmiendo. No podía negar que con la llegada de su sobrino a él se le había despertado el instinto paternal, pero por ahora prefería disfrutar de su sobrino antes que embarcarse en el mundo de la paternidad, además no había tratado el tema con Bella. Ella no estaba cerrada a tener hijos pero tampoco habían hablado de cuando querían tenerlos.

En torno a las 5 de la tarde llegó Rose y Emmet a recoger a su bebé, Matt. Insistieron en quedarse un rato tomando café todos juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward pero un poco después llegó Carlisle de trabajar y al final salió de casa de su madre a las seis y media.

En cuanto vieron alejarse el coche de Edward, Rose llamó a Bella y la dijo que Edward ya iba para allá. Tras colgar el teléfono ellos también se pusieron en marcha para llegar a casa de la pareja.

Bella llevaba desde las 2 colocando todo para la fiesta en el jardín, las mesas, las sillas, la carpa, la decoración… el catering había llegado hace tan solo 20 minutos y estaban colocando la comida a la vez que la mayoría de invitados llegaban. Tras la llamada de Rose, Bella fue dejando pequeñas notitas de amor desde la entrada hasta la salida del jardín. La puerta del jardín estaba tapada con cortinas color azul impidiendo a Edward poder ver que había al otro lado.

Cuando comenzó a leer todas las notas y le llevaron hasta la puerta del jardín, él tan solo podía pensar en que su novia le esperaba al otro lado con algo, tal vez una cena aunque fuese temprano, o tal vez otra sesión sexo salvaje como la de hace unos días. Cuando abrió la puerta del jardín, un gran ¡Sorpresa! Llenó el espacio junto a la música que un dj pinchaba en una de las esquinas.

La primera en acercarse a Edward fue Bella, vestida con un vestido blanco de flores largo y con abertura lateral que estaba muy de moda.

Le dio un beso delante de todos los invitados y volvió a felicitarle.

-Te quiero- le dijo Edward a Bella- te quiero muchísimo Bella, muchas gracias por organizar todo esto.

-Yo a ti también te quiero cielo. Sé que últimamente entre grabar programas y documentarte para ellos has tenido poco tiempo para disfrutar de tu familia y amigos así que pensé que esta sería una buena ocasión para ello.

-Siempre vas un paso por delante de mis necesidades- dijo Edward riendo- te amo- dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Cuando acabaron el beso había una buena cantidad de personas rodeándoles para poder felicitar a Edward. Cuando estuvo libre de nuevo se acercó a Bella y pasando un brazo por su cintura la acercó a él.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir y en especial a ti Bella, por organizar esto, por hacer que todas las personas que quiero estén aquí- la volvió a besar- sin embargo, me siento fuera de lugar, todos estáis tan bien vestidos y yo en vaqueros y deportivas- dijo haciendo que todos sus amigos se rieran.

-No te preocupes por eso cielo, arriba te he dejado un cambio de ropa preparado- le respondió Bella solo para que él pudiera escucharlo- te acompaño a cambiarte. Podéis ir empezando a comer- dijo dirigiéndose a toda su familia y amigos.

Subieron de la mano las escaleras y cuando estuvieron en el piso de arriba Edward arrinconó a Bella contra la pared y la besó de forma ruda.

-Te amo- le dijo de nuevo.

-Te amo- contestó la chica- por 30 años más a tu lado.

-¿Solo 30? Nena nos quedan por lo menos otros 50 años juntos porque desde hace 3 años y 7 meses, estoy con la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida. No me imagino viviendo sin ti- declaró Edward.

-Oh Ed, yo tampoco quiero vivir sin ti, eres mi persona, mi compañero, mi pareja, mi amigo, mi amante y algún día quiero que seas también mi marido y el padre de nuestros hijos- le dijo Bella emocionada.

-¿Quieres hijos?- le preguntó Edward sonriente. Precisamente esta tarde había estado dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Solo si son tuyos-

-¿Cuándo? ¿Ya?- dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Creo que aun no, aun quiero tenerte para mí sola-

-Pero el proceso de creación sí podemos ir practicándole ¿no crees?- dijo Edward mientras ponía una pierna de Bella alrededor de su cintura para que sus sexos se rozaran.

-¿Y los invitados? Se darán cuenta- rió Bella.

-Tú estate callada, confía en mí y dame 10 minutos- dijo Edward mientras se bajaba la bragueta de los vaqueros.

.

20 minutos más tarde Edward y Bella bajaban de la mano sonrientes hacia el jardín donde los invitados comenzaban a preguntarse qué pasaba con los anfitriones. Sentados en la mesa y todos comiendo, James le enseñó a Edward un periódico donde en la sección de sociedad habían publicado la foto de Edward y otros tres chicos hace cuatro años cuando estaban estudiando en Nueva York. La foto la había enviado James al periódico para felicitar a Edward.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, para empezar me corté el pelo- dijo James haciendo reír a todos- pero fueron los seis meses que más he disfrutado de la vida. Todos los fines de semana nos íbamos a algún sitio de fiesta, conocimos a mucha gente. Bendigo la hora en la que la empresa nos recomendó hacer ese viaje para hacer ese curso de fotografía Ed.

-Sin duda fueron unos meses increíbles. Pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, yo por ejemplo ya trabajo y no solo estoy llevando cafés al jefe. Y justo a la vuelta de ese viaje conocí a la persona más importante de mi vida- Dice mirando a Bella y abrazándola- Volvía de Nueva York cuando una chica me empezó a gritar porque me llevaba su maleta- recordó riendo.

-Mi maleta era rosa y casualmente Edward, tenía una igual- dijo Bella.

-¿Rosa Edward?- rió Emmet.

-Para tu información la maleta es de tu mujer Rosalie.

-Es cierto- recordó Rose- se la dejé porque el chaval compró tantas mierdas en Nueva York que necesitó su maleta y la mía.

Estaban todos riendo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Ya abro yo, no os levantéis- dijo Esme.

Cuando Esme abrió la puerta se encontró con una mujer joven, 25 años como mucho, rubia, alta, ojos azules, vestida de manera sencilla, vaqueros, deportivas y camiseta blanca.

-Oh debes ser amiga de Edward- dijo Esme.

-Sí, ¿está él aquí?- preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, sí pasa, estamos todos en el jardín. ¿Trabajas con él?- dijo Esme mientras cruzaban la casa para ir al jardín.

-No, realmente hace años que no tenemos contacto. Le conocí en Nueva York hace 4 años.

-Oh, precisamente estábamos hablando de ese viaje ahora mismo- rió Esme cuando ya estaban en la puerta que daba al jardín.

Cuando llegaron al jardín todos se quedaron callados mirando a la extraña. Bella no sabía quién era esa mujer y Edward tampoco.

-Hola Edward, soy Irina- Se presentó la mujer. Edward empezó a quedarse frío, él había conocido una vez a una Irina pero llevaba años sin saber de ella- nos conocimos en Nueva York.

.

.

.

 **¿Quién será Irina? ¿Y qué querrá de Edward tantos años después? ¿Qué os parece la relación de Edward y Bella? ¿Son monos o no?**

 **Espero vuestras respuestas en los reviews, ya sabéis cuanto me gusta leeros ;)**

 **Además ya sabéis,** _ **review es igual a adelanto**_ **, como la historia ya está escrita siempre habrá adelanto.**

 **Bella Bradshaw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **De momento parece que la historia gusta, así que seguiré subiéndola. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favoritos y following.**

 **Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Hola Edward, soy Irina- Se presentó la mujer. Edward empezó a quedarse frío, él había conocido una vez a una Irina pero llevaba años sin saber de ella- nos conocimos en Nueva York.

Edward se levantó y Bella también. Mientras que Bella se quedó de pie en su sitio, Edward caminó hacia la mujer.

-Hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Vi tu foto en el periódico, supe que trabajabas en el canal 5 y fui allí a buscarte. Uno de tus compañeros me dio esta invitación con tu dirección, no sabía que estabais celebrando algo, siento interrumpir, pero llevo años buscándote, tengo algo que contarte, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Edward estaba tan sorprendido como intrigado por lo que llevó a la mujer hacia dentro de la casa, hacia la cocina.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, hace muchos años que nos vimos por última vez y tampoco tuvimos una relación tan estrecha- le aclaró Edward.

-No fuimos amigos, es cierto. Pero durante una semana viviste en mi apartamento y nos acostamos numerosas veces.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- acotó Edward.

-Bueno pues después de esa semana en la que viviste en mi casa desapareciste.

-Sí, volví a mi casa, aquí, a Los Ángeles- explicó de forma natural Edward.

-Intenté buscarte dos meses después de que te fueras de mi casa, pero no tenía nada tuyo tan solo unas fotos de borrachera y saber que te llamabas Edward.

-Sigo sin entender que te ha traído a mi casa hoy- resumió caminando lejos de Irina.

-Edward, comencé a buscarte meses después de que tú te marcharas porque descubrí que estaba embarazada.

La cabeza de Edward en ese instante se bloqueó, no lograba asimilar lo que aquella mujer le estaba diciendo.

-Antes de que pongas en duda su paternidad puedo asegurarte que es tuya. Llevaba un tiempo sin acostarme con nadie y después de ti no hubo nadie más.

-¿Tuya? ¿Chica?- dijo aun en shock volviéndose a mirarla.

-Sí Edward, fue una niña, Sienna.

-No logro entender lo que quieres decirme- dijo como si a penas supiera hablar.

-Llevo años buscándote porque tras nuestra semana juntos me quedé embarazada. Tuve a tu hija Edward, se llama Sienna y tiene 4 años.

-No, no, eso es imposible. Después de tanto tiempo… y ahora…. ¡NO!- dijo empezando a asimilar lo que esta mujer le estaba diciendo.

Si era cierto, tenía una hija, una niña pequeña de la que él se había perdido sus primeros años. Y lo peor tenía una hija con una mujer que era casi una desconocida, porque pese a haber estado conviviendo con ella una semana no recordaba charlas ni dar paseos ni nada que haga una pareja, tan solo recuerda sexo, mucho sexo, a todas horas y sin salir del apartamento. Hasta que le llamó su amigo James diciéndole que tenía que ir a por el título del curso que llevaba seis meses realizando. Entonces sin avisar a la chica se fue del apartamento y nunca más volvió a pensar en ella, ya que dos días más tarde había vuelto a California y su vida había cambiado por completo.

-Lo siento Edward. Intenté buscarte pero en ese entonces yo solo tenía 19 años y mis recursos eran limitados. Además tenía que centrarme en trabajar, estudiar y procurar que mi embarazo fuese bien.

-Lo siento… Irina. Pero entiende que no crea en lo que dices cuando seguramente hayas estado con más tíos después de mí.

-Te he dicho que no. Edward yo no soy la típica chica que se acuesta con cualquiera en una noche y al día siguiente sale y se vuelve a acostar con otro. En mi vida solo me he acostado con 4 personas y una de ellas eres tú.

-¿Dónde está esa niña?- preguntó con tono clínico.

-Está en la casa de una amiga que tengo aquí.

-O sea que te quedaste con ella.

-Es mi hija, por supuesto que me quedé con ella. Yo sí asumo mis errores- contestó enfadada y ofendida.

-Perdona por no asumir que tengo una hija pero no lo sabía hasta hace 5 minutos, ni si quiera me acordaba de ti…- dijo enfadado caminando por la cocina.

-Oh- dijo ofendida Irina- no pretendía encontrarte ahora y que me dijeras que estabas enamorado de mí pero de ahí a que ni recuerdes que estuviste una semana entera follándome….

-Mi vida ha cambiado mucho- dijo Edward.

-La mía también. Pero de esa semana salió algo precioso que aunque te niegues a aceptar es algo que nos mantendrá unidos de por vida. Tenemos una hija.

-¡Pero yo no quiero una hija!- gritó Edward golpeando la mesa- tengo un trabajo que me exige mucho tiempo, una familia que no sabe de tu existencia y una pareja con la que planeaba casarme y tener hijos, con ella sí.

\- Siento que yo no sea ella, pero Sienna es tu hija. Creo que al menos deberías conocerla. La casa donde está queda a unos 30 minutos en coche…

-No puedo- espetó Edward desolado- no puedo verla ahora mismo. Primero necesito asimilar todo.

-Mírala- le dijo Irina mostrándole una foto de la niña en el móvil. La niña era guapísima rubia y con unos grandes ojos verdes tan brillantes como su pequeña sonrisa. Pero Edward no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, era demasiado para él.

-Tengo que pensar todo. Creo que estoy teniendo una pesadilla y pronto me despertaré- dijo dándose golpes con las manos en la frente.

-Mañana la traeré para que la veas.

-¡Para!- gritó Edward- ¿no ves que esto me supera? Necesito que te vayas ahora mismo- la dijo encaminándose a la puerta de salida.

-De acuerdo me iré, pero no sin antes tener tu número de teléfono.

Edward de mala gana le apuntó el número de su móvil, el que usaba para el trabajo, en un post-it y en otro ella le apuntó su móvil.

Irina salió por la puerta sin despedirse y Edward se quedó apoyado en la pared de al lado sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar…. De un minuto a otro su mundo había dado un vuelco y no era precisamente un cambio a mejor.

Cuando Edward se fue con Irina al interior de la casa Bella se dispuso a ir con ellos pero James se lo impidió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella enfadada. No le gustaba nada lo que acababa de suceder y la actitud de Edward tampoco ayudaba.

-Conozco a esa chica. Estuvo con Edward en Nueva York- dijo James.

-Es cierto, ella me dijo que le conocía de Nueva York- afirmó Esme.

-¿Qué es? ¿Una ex novia o algo así?- preguntó confundida Bella, porque Edward no le había hablado de ninguna ex novia de Nueva York.

-Sé que estuvieron liados pero no fue algo duradero y desde luego estoy seguro de que Edward ni se acordaba de ella- intentó tranquilizarla James- pero sigo sin entender qué hace aquí…

-Es igual, no me gusta. Se ha presentado en nuestra casa sin avisar, interrumpiendo una fiesta y ahora pretende hablar con mi novio en mi casa y sin que yo sepa nada. Pues lo siento, pero conmigo las cosas no funcionan así- dijo levantándose de nuevo y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando entró vio a Edward y a Irina intercambiando teléfonos antes de que ella se fuera. Todo era muy extraño para Bella.

-Edward- dijo a unos metros de él.

Al escuchar a Bella Edward se giró para verla. Ella era la mujer de su vida, había comprado un anillo esa mañana en la hora de descanso del trabajo porque quería pedirle matrimonio. Hace una hora había hecho el amor con ella justo antes de hablar de tener hijos.

Bella debería ser la madre de sus hijos, no Irina.

-Bella- dijo caminando ansioso hacia ella. De repente sentía que toda la vida que había planeado hasta hace una hora se estaba yendo por el retrete y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Cuando la abrazó, Bella sintió algo extraño. Era un abrazo posesivo, como si fuesen a separarse o algo así. El abrazo tuvo un toque a despedida y ruptura que a Bella no le gustó en absoluto y tan solo ayudó a que los nervios y la ansiedad que tenía mientras Edward hablaba con Irina, se incrementasen.

Sin darse a penas tiempo a romper el abrazo Edward besó apasionadamente a Bella.

-¡Para!- dijo Bella separándose de Edward- ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás reaccionando así? ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Lo siento- dijo Edward sentándose en uno de los sofás- esa mujer era Irina, estuve con ella en Nueva York hace años. No tuvimos una relación ni nada, pero durante una semana estuve viviendo en su piso y nos acostamos varias veces- dijo mientras Bella agachaba la cabeza- ya ni me acordaba de ella.

-¿Y por qué os estabais intercambiando los números de teléfono? ¿A caso pretendes retomar el contacto con ella? Porque si vuestra relación fue solo física, no me gusta nada que volváis a tener contacto Edward- le dejó claro Bella.

-No Bella, no tienes que preocuparte por ella en ese sentido. Ha insistido en intercambiar los teléfonos porque me ha dicho que llevaba años buscándome.

-¿Para qué?

Edward la miró antes de contestar. Sabía que dijera lo que dijera de ahora en adelante cambiaría su vida y quizás Bella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que tuviese una hija con otra mujer.

-Quería decirme que se quedó embarazada hace 4 años. Que tuvo una niña y que es mi hija-

Bella tuvo que sentarse en el sofá que estaba frente a Edward por la impresión de lo que su novio acababa de decirle.

-No, no… lo entiendo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿por qué ahora? Y además ¿cómo sabes que es tu hija?

-No sé porque ha tenido que pasar ahora. Suena egoísta pero hubiese preferido no saberlo. No estaba en mis planes, ni si quiera me acordaba de Irina. Y no sé a ciencia cierta si es mi hija o no pero desde luego cabe la posibilidad de que lo sea, y si Irina se ha tomado tantas molestias en encontrarme será por algo.

-¿Y lo aceptas? Así, sin más- dijo Bella enfadada.

-¡No!- gritó- No sé. No sé si es mi hija o si no lo es. No acepto nada. Esto es una pesadilla y tengo que despertarme. No puede estarme pasando esto- dijo frustrado agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos.

-Tienes que hacerte una prueba de ADN con esa niña- dijo Bella impasible antes de levantarse del sofá y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Una vez entró a la habitación se tiró en la cama y se quedó viendo el vacío. Viendo el lado contiguo de la cama donde suele dormir el hombre que más ha querido en su vida. Edward es su compañero de vida, con él iba a casarse y tener hijos. Pero en sus planes no entraba que Edward tuviese una hija fuera del matrimonio. Empezando a pensar en cómo cambiaría toda su vida si realmente esa niña fuese hija de Edward no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

Tras cuarto de hora llorando se dijo a sí misma que aun no estaba nada claro. Sin antes ver esas pruebas de ADN ella no aceptaría el hecho de que Edward pudiese tener una hija de 4 años. Casi el mismo tiempo que llevaban juntos ellos dos.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Edward hablando con su padre en el sofá. Al escucharla bajar Carlisle la miró y salió del salón dejándolos solos. Edward no se movió de su posición ni dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, sabía de sobra que era Bella la que estaba ahí podía sentir la energía que ella le transmitía siempre que estaba en la misma habitación.

-Lo siento- dijo Bella sentándose a su lado- siento haberte dejado solo hace un rato pero esta noticia me viene grande. No sé cómo reaccionar ni qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Pero si yo siento incertidumbre no quiero ni pensar en cómo te sentirás tú- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Edward.

-No sé qué pensar Bella. Ni que hacer. Solo sé que no quiero perder mi vida, no quiero perderte Bella. Prométeme que no me dejarás- dijo poniendo a la chica sobre su regazo.

-Primero vamos a asegurarnos de que esa niña es tu hija. Llama a esa mujer mañana y queda un día con ella para ir al médico. Hasta que estén los resultados podremos ir pensando qué hacer si definitivamente sí es tu hija- dijo acariciándole el pelo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y Bella le besó los labios suavemente.

Tras la impactante noticia la fiesta acabó antes de lo que estaba planeado ya que todos los invitados habían notado que el ambiente se tensó en cuanto apareció esa mujer rubia. Edward y Bella se quedaron el resto del día acostados en la cama y abrazados, cada uno pensando en sus cosas aunque ambos pensaban en esa posible niña que quizás se uniese a su familia en unos cuantos días de manera inesperada.

Al día siguiente Edward llamó a Irina y concertó una cita con ella y con un médico para dentro de dos días. Irina no opuso resistencia a que se realizaran las pruebas de ADN. Bella ese día prefirió mantenerse al margen porque cada día que pasaba lo aceptaba menos. No veía como una niña hija de otra mujer iba a encajar en su pequeña familia. Y por otro lado la niña no venía sola, la niña venía con su madre, por lo tanto el papel de Bella en esto era nulo. Ella no sería nadie para esa niña y se vería desplazada en aquellos asuntos en los que solo estuvieran involucrados los padres. Quizás eso fuese lo que más la incomodaba, el hecho de que esta niña haría cambiar las prioridades de Edward totalmente.

Desde que les dieron la noticia, la relación de Edward y Bella había cambiado. Bella intentaba hacer como que nada pasaba mientras que Edward pasaba los días apesadumbrado, pensando en la situación.

Una mañana Esme fue al hospital para hablar con Bella. Estaba muy preocupada por la situación de su hijo y también por la de Bella que era casi como una hija. Así durante el almuerzo salieron media hora del hospital para comer en un bar que estaba en frente.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó Esme.

-Bien dada la situación. Intento mantenerme serena.

-¿Y con Edward?

-Edward está un poco disperso después de todo lo que ha pasado. Estamos esperando los resultados de las pruebas de ADN.

-Lo sé, pero no falta mucho para que os den las pruebas de ADN.

-Lo sé, no sé a dónde quieres llegar Esme.

-Solo creo que deberíais ir pensando que hacer si esas pruebas salen positivas. Edward está en el limbo y tú pareces no querer aceptar que tal vez esa niña sea hija de tu novio.

-No es que no acepte a la niña, pero en mi cabeza aun somos Edward y yo. Si ni si quiera la conoce por dios, no podemos ni ponerla cara.

-Lo que quiero decir Bella, es que si resulta que la niña es hija de Edward ¿seguirás con él?- preguntó preocupada Esme.

.

.

.

 **Tan, tan, tan… ¿qué creéis que va a responder Bella? ¿Que sí o que no?**

 **Bien, ya sabéis que review es igual a adelanto y a que publique el siguiente capítulo más rápido.**

 **Nos leemos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Os dejó aquí este nuevo capítulo de la historia. De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas.**

 **Me alegra un montón que os esté gustando.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Lo que quiero decir Bella, es que si resulta que la niña es hija de Edward ¿seguirás con él?- preguntó preocupada Esme._

Bella no pudo responder a esa pregunta porque era la misma cuestión que llevaba preguntándose desde hace días.

-Esme enfrentaré ese problema cuando llegue. Por ahora esperaré a las pruebas y te agradecería que dejásemos este tema por ahora- cortó Bella.

Una semana después los resultados estaban en el laboratorio. En esta ocasión Edward pidió a Bella que le acompañara a verlos. Fue aquí precisamente cuando Bella e Irina se conocieron y aunque no hubo malos gestos o malas palabras, la energía del ambiente era negativa.

Sentados frente al médico, Edward y Bella agarrados de las manos esperaban que los resultados fuesen negativos. Sin embargo el análisis de sangre confirmaba que Edward era el padre de Sienna.

-Te lo dije Edward- comentó Irina.

Edward sorprendido miró a Bella, la cual seguía con la mirada perdida en los documentos que sostenía el médico. Ante el mutismo de su novia Edward liberó sus manos que seguían entrelazadas y comenzó a hablar con Irina.

-No sé cómo enfrentarme a esto. Llevo una semana pensándolo y no logro hacerme a la idea de que tengo una hija- explicó Edward.

-Creo que deberías conocerla. No hace falta decirla que eres su padre…

-Pero quiero ser su padre- dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, a Irina y a Bella que finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él.

-No pongo ningún impedimento para ello pero por ahora conócela, familiarízate con ella al igual que ella contigo y cuando te tenga más confianza podremos decirle que eres su padre- propuso Irina.

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece bien si quedamos esta tarde?- preguntó Edward.

-Esta tarde vamos de compras. En Los Ángeles hace más calor que en Nueva York y necesita ropa. Pero después puedes verla en el parque que está al lado del centro comercial.

-Está bien. ¿Me llamas cuando vayáis a terminar?-

-Sí- dijo Irina con un asentimiento de cabeza a la vez que emprendía el camino de salida.

Edward se giró y vio a Bella sentada en la silla frente al escritorio del médico aun.

-Bella…

-Tengo un paciente- respondió levantándose de la silla rápidamente.

Pretendía salir de la consulta, volver al trabajo y allí pensar en cómo enfrentarse a esta nueva situación. Hacerse a la idea de que su novio ahora ya no venía solo, con él traía una niña y esta niña a su madre.

-Bella tenemos que hablar de Sienna. Ahora ya no es solo una posibilidad, ahora es una realidad. Tengo una hija- dijo agarrando a Bella del brazo.

-Lo sé Edward. Tienes una hija pero yo no, así que tengo que pensar. Todo esto me supera- explicó bajando la mirada.

-¿Vas a dejarme?- pregunta temeroso Edward.

-¡No!- le contestó alarmada- pero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos esta noche?

-Vale- aceptó él.

-Nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose.

Bella nada más entrar al vestuario vio a Alice esperándola con un café y antes de que los brazos de su amiga la rodearan, las lágrimas surcaban su cara.

Después de 10 minutos sin dejar de llorar y abrazada a Alice, Bella le confirmó que Sienna era hija de Edward.

-Todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora- dijo Bella.

-Sí, pero no tiene que ser un cambio drástico a peor. Tú no eres la madre de esa niña, pero eres la pareja de su padre y formarás parte de su vida- la consoló Alice.

-Quiero aceptarla por Edward. Quiero que se sienta a gusto conmigo para que pueda estar con Edward sin que yo sea un impedimento. Para que Edward no tenga que repartir su tiempo entre su hija y su novia, pero no encuentro la manera de hacerlo. ¿Cómo voy a comportarme hacia ella si indirectamente es el motivo por el que mi vida se está yendo al traste?

-Tú vida no se está yendo al traste. Pero tienes que aceptar el cambio y cuanto antes mejor.

-Ella ya tiene una madre- le recordó Bella.

-Ya, pues mucho mejor. Tú serás algo así como su tía.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que ella ya tiene una madre y si la niña forma parte de nuestras vidas la madre también.

-No deberías pensar de ese modo. La rubia es la madre de la niña pero no tiene que interferir en tu vida de pareja con Edward. Tendréis que tener una relación cercana pero cada uno tiene su vida.

-Edward cada vez es más cercano a ella. Y nosotros está última semana a penas hemos hablado. Solo sé que quiero estar con él- dijo Bella volviendo a llorar.

-Y Edward quiere estar contigo, puedes estar segura de eso. Pero si tienes dudas sobre cómo fue o cómo va a ser la relación entre Irina y Edward lo mejor es que lo hables con él.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con su amiga.

Se pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en el quirófano. Así dejó a su mente descansar de su terrible vida emocional y pudo centrarse en su vida laboral.

Al llegar a casa fue recibida por la oscuridad y el silencio. Sabía que Edward no estaba porque había quedado con Irina para conocer a Sienna. Él no la había invitado a la reunión pero ella tampoco estaba lista, así que por el momento era mejor así.

Empezó a preparar la cena mentalizándose de que cuando Edward atravesara la puerta ella tenía que cambiar el chip para siempre. Casi a las 9 de la noche la puerta de la entrada sonó anunciando que alguien había entrado. Bella dejó de revisar el pescado del horno para ir hacia la entrada.

-Hola- dijo Edward cuando la vio.

-Hola- contestó ella dejándoles en un profundo silencio -¿Qué tal? – preguntó un minuto más tarde.

-¿Con Sienna? Bien. Es una niña muy despierta, alegre y habladora. Solo he intercambiado un par de palabras con ella pero ya hasta la echo de menos. He estado 3 horas en el parque.

-Eso es buena señal, ¿no?- dijo Bella insegura.

-Sí, creo que sí.

El silencio volvió a acompañarles.

-Bella tenemos que hablar. En esta semana han cambiado muchas cosas, pero otras siguen intactas.

-Vamos al salón- propuso Bella apagando el horno.

Una vez allí se sentaron en un mismo sofá pero sin tocarse.

-Todo esto nos ha pillado desprevenidos a los dos- comenzó Edward- yo aun no me creo del todo que tenga una hija de cuatro años. Hasta hace unos días prefería no haber sabido nunca que existía, pero hoy después de conocerla y saber que soy su padre no puedo imaginar no hacer de padre para ella. Me gusta esa niña, no me atrevo a decir que la quiero porque aún es pronto, pero sin duda estoy muy encariñado con ella. En otras palabras, quiero que ella forme parte de mi vida.

-Lo suponía Edward. Es lo lógico y natural, es tu hija, quieres que ella esté en tu vida- dijo Bella mirándole.

-Pero el hecho de querer que ella forme parte de mi vida no significa que te saque a ti de ella. Quiero que ella forme parte de mi vida contigo, de nuestra vida. Sé que quiero formar una familia contigo pero en esa familia también tiene que estar Sienna. No obstante eso es lo que yo quiero, no sé qué quieres tú. No te pediré que te quedes conmigo si no estás dispuesta a aceptar a la niña porque ahora ella viene conmigo. Me gustaría que pudieras acompañarme en esto de ser padre, aunque ella no sea hija de ambos-

Bella a estas alturas ya tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, pero por primera vez en días no eran de tristeza ni de miedo, eran de amor. Porque amor era el sentimiento que las palabras de Edward llevaban consigo. Sin apenas conocerla, Edward ya quería a esa niña y daría todo por ella.

-Yo...-comenzó Bella.

-Sé que esto te ha superado y que no te ha hecho gracia. Mi mayor miedo al enterarme de su existencia fue pensar que tú me dejarías. Sé que eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero dejarte. Esta semana a penas hemos hablado y la tensión entre nosotros ha sido enorme, pero desde esta mañana he pensado que no tiene porque ser así. No son amores excluyentes el que siento por ti y el que siento por Sienna.

-Déjame hablar Edward. Yo no he sabido encajar bien la aparición de una hija tuya de repente. Pero estos días llenos de miedo y de confusión ha habido algo que he tenido siempre claro, y es que quiero estar contigo. El que Sienna haya aparecido complica las cosas porque ahora ya no somos pareja, somos familia. Yo no soy su madre, pero soy la pareja de su padre y en mayor o menor medida contribuiré a su educación y asistiré contigo a las funciones del colegio y esas cosas.

-¿Entonces estarás conmigo en esto?- preguntó Edward emocionado acercándose a ella.

-Así es cariño- respondió Bella antes de darle un suave beso- pero tengo algo que concretar contigo. Sé que Sienna tiene una madre, Irina, y que tú tuviste una historia con ella. Pero quiero saber cómo y en qué medida Irina va a estar presente en nuestras vidas.

-¿Irina? No sé, no me he puesto a pensarlo. Pero me gustaría que Sienna pudiera tener a sus dos padres en la misma habitación el día de su cumpleaños o en las fiestas de Halloween.

-¿Y contigo?-

-¿Conmigo? No sé qué quieres decir Bells.

-Sé que tuvisteis una historia, pero la desconozco casi por completo así que no sé cómo va a reaccionar Irina contigo ahora.

-¿Te preocupa que me pueda liar con Irina?- pregunta riéndose Edward.

-Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Bella la única relación que me imagino teniendo con Irina es una relación de cordialidad, amistad tal vez, pero nada más. No debes preocuparte por ella, es contigo con quien quiero compartir mi vida. Pero para que no dudes te contaré lo que pasó con Irina en su momento, aunque es una historia muy corta- dijo acomodándose en el sofá y poniendo las piernas de Bella sobre su regazo.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que las pruebas de paternidad dieran positivo. Sienna ya conocía a Edward como su padre y aunque no le llamaba papá se notaba que estaba cómoda a su lado. Bella había conocido a la niña un día en casa de Irina, tuvo que reconocer que era muy mona y que era difícil no encariñarse con ella. El siguiente paso que querían dar era que Sienna fuese a casa de Edward y Bella, que se familiarizase con el ambiente para que se sintiera cómoda y así algún día pudiera quedarse a dormir con ellos.

La primera vez que fue a casa de la pareja, fueron unos cortos 10 minutos. Irina pasó a buscar a Edward y a Bella para ir al parque todos juntos y mientras se preparaban estuvo en el salón viendo la tele. La segunda y la tercera vez fueron a comer a casa de Edward y Bella, pero hoy Irina había decidido que Sienna se quedase toda la tarde con su padre para que terminase de acostumbrarse a él. Edward estaba nervioso y feliz y Bella acondicionaba toda la casa intentando que se sintiera cómoda allí. Compraron juguetes, dulces, películas de dibujos…

Todo estaba planeado para ser una tarde estupenda sin embargo cuando Irina se despidió de Sienna la niña cambió repentinamente de humor. Ya no estaba contenta y no la apetecía hacer nada.

-¿Te apetece ver una peli con papá cariño?- le preguntó Edward cogiéndola en brazos.

-¡No!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su padre.

En ese momento el móvil de Edward empezó a sonar en su bolsillo y tuvo que dejar a la niña en el salón con Bella mientras hablaba por teléfono en la cocina.

-Sienna- dijo Bella arrodillándose frente a ella- hace mucho calor, ¿te apetece que vayamos a la piscina? Estoy segura de que papá tiene un bañador para ti en tu armario….

-¡NO! Tú no eres mi mama y no quiero ir contigo, yo quiero a mi mamá- dijo llorando. Edward entraba en el salón en ese momento y la niña le rodeó las piernas con sus pequeños brazos para que la cogiera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta extrañado mirando a Bella.

-Es mala- dice la niña apuntando a Bella.

-No, solo le he propuesto ir a la piscina- se explica Bella desconcertada por toda la situación que se está montando.

La niña cada vez lloraba más y ni la mano de Edward acariciándole la espalda la calmaba.

-Tiene miedo al agua- le explica Edward a Bella por encima de los llantos.

-¡No lo sabía! ¡No me lo dijiste!- se defiende Bella.

-¡No creí que fuera necesario!- gritó.

Bella impresionada por la reacción de su novio y superada por la situación comienza a desesperarse y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Bella impresionada por la reacción de su novio y superada por la situación comienza a desesperarse y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Sienna yo no…- comenzó a disculparse.

En cuanto la niña la vio acercarse a ella comenzó a gritar más y a llorar más fuerte. Edward la miró y la negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir que no lo intentase. Así que finalmente Bella decidió subir al piso de arriba y no intervenir en la relación padre-hija.

.

.

.

 **Parece que el asunto de la niña se le está yendo un poco de las manos a Edward ¿no creéis?**

 **Ya sabéis que review es igual a adelanto.**

 **Para las que leéis Srta Swan, instrúyame falta el epílogo que lo escribiré la semana que viene, cuando tenga algo más de tiempo.**

 **Saludos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¿Alguien me había pedido un regalo de navidad? Pues aquí os traigo otro capítulo.**

 **No he mandado adelantos a los reviews porque he pensado que os gustaría más que subiese otro capítulo directamente. Aun así, de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas.**

 **Antes de poneros a leer, desearos feliz Navidad.**

.

.

.

Era la primera vez que la niña reaccionaba así con ella y la verdad no tenía motivos para ponerse a llorar. Ella tan solo intentaba ser amable y proponerla una actividad para que lo pasara bien. Después de darle varias vueltas a la cabeza decidió que era mejor dejarlo a un lado y concentrarse en leer los historiales de dos de sus pacientes.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Bella leyó varios historiales completos y Edward coloreó varias fichas de dibujos con su hija, que se había tranquilizado en cuanto su novia desapareció.

Irina llegó a las 7:30 de la tarde y en cuanto la niña la vio corrió a sus brazos. Edward le contó lo que habían hecho y lo que había pasado con Bella ante lo que Irina respondió:

-Sienna sabe que Bella no es nada suyo, por eso no le da el voto de confianza como te le dio a ti que eres su padre. Pero poco a poco la cogerá cariño, no se lo tengas en cuenta- expuso antes de abandonar la casa.

Seguidamente Edward subió al piso de arriba preguntándose si quizás no debería haber subido antes a aclarar las cosas con Bella. No quiso gritarle pero el llanto de su hija le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Había esperado pasar una buena tarde con sus dos chicas y lo que había sucedido lo sentía como dar un paso atrás en la relación con su hija.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su mujer antes de entrar.

-Bella… siento lo de hace unas horas- dijo desde la puerta.

Su novia levantó la mirada de sus papeles y tras un breve silencio respondió:

-Es una niña, las rabietas son comunes en niños tan pequeños, por mi parte está olvidado- dijo antes de volver a sus papeles.

-Sigo sin entender que ha podido pasar…-

-No le demos más vueltas, el próximo día será mejor- le cortó con voz seria- ¿Puedes pedir algo de cena? No me apetece cocinar- terminó antes de seguir leyendo sus documentos.

-Claro- aseguró sorprendido Edward antes de salir.

Las siguientes veces que la niña se quedó en casa de la pareja por un periodo de tiempo prolongado la acompañó su madre en todo momento. Las cenas de dos se convirtieron en cenas de cuatro, las tranquilas noches antes de irse a dormir se convirtieron en charlas sobre niños entre Edward e Irina en las que Bella quedaba relegada a un segundo plano, ya que sus conocimientos médicos en niños no tenían cabida. En alguna ocasión Bella decidió subirse a su habitación acusando tener sueño para escapar de la incomodidad de estar en una conversación ajena.

Llegó septiembre y con él, el primer día de colegio se Sienna. Edward e Irina la llevaron juntos por la mañana y acordaron recogerla igualmente juntos. Bella no estaba presente ese día porque estaba en Chicago en una conferencia sobre nuevas técnicas quirúrgicas mínimamente invasivas. Llegaba esa noche a Los Ángeles y estaba deseando poder pasar tiempo con Edward después de llevar una semana sin verle.

Además de la distancia física tenía que sumar la distancia emocional que llevaba meses instalándose en su relación. Sienna ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre de Edward, a lo que se suma su trabajo de reportero y las charlas con Irina, bien por teléfono o bien en persona que eran casi diarias. Para cuando tenían tiempo para estar ellos solos estaban demasiado cansados para compartir su día a día. Todo eso era normal, se decía Bella así misma, es de lo que todos los padres hablan cuando tienen hijos, la falta de tiempo, la pareja pasa a segundo plano… etc. Bella estaba convencida de que esta situación no era para siempre así que solo tendría que tener paciencia y esperar a que cada cosa encajara en su lugar para volver a tener vida de pareja con su novio.

Bella aterrizó en Los Ángeles a las seis de la tarde y a las ocho estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Le sorprendió no ver el coche de Edward pero igual estaba con Sienna aun. Nada más entrar notó un olor fuerte a comida, así que pensó que su novio había preparado la cena para ella. Sonriendo se quitó los zapatos de tacón, y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa de rayas azules con botones. Entró a la cocina sigilosamente cuando ya estaba en sujetador y se sorprendió al ver que no era su novio el que estaba allí, si no Irina.

Irina cocinaba en su cocina, con su delantal, descalza, en shorts y con una camiseta vieja de Edward que solo se ponía para hacer deporte.

-¡Irina!- gritó Bella por la sorpresa- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Oh Bella, que susto me has dado. Edward ha salido a comprar el postre pero volverá en 5 minutos como mucho, Sienna ha ido con él mientras yo me quedaba aquí preparando la cena. Sé que volvías hoy de Chicago así que hemos pensado en darte la bienvenida con un guiso de ternera.

-¿Hemos?- pregunta anonadada.

-Edward y yo- contesta sonriente Irina.

-¿Sienna y tú os quedáis a cenar?- pregunta Bella.

-Sí-

-Mmm vale, bueno voy a cambiarme- dice mientras emprende el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

Bella sube a su habitación y a cada escalón que avanza se va enfadando más. Ya no soporta está situación. Acepta que Edward tenga una hija pero no por eso su relación tiene que quedar siempre relegada a segundo plano, hay que buscar momentos para los dos. También acepta que la niña tenga a su madre y que la relación con Edward sea buena por el bien de su hija, pero eso no significa que Irina tenga que estar metida en su casa todos los días y mucho menos andar por allí como si fuera dueña y señora. Tenía que poner límites, volver a recuperar su relación porque sabía que no iban a poder continuar así mucho tiempo. Ella necesitaba poder compartir su día a día con su pareja, hablar largo y tendido, pasar tiempo juntos.

Irina tenía que salir de su casa ya.

Estaba terminando de colocar la ropa que había llevado en la maleta en el armario cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

-Mmmm Irina me ha dicho que ya habías llegado- dice Edward abrazándola.

-Hace un rato- le contesta con una sonrisa.

-Te he echado de menos-

-Y yo a ti- dijo Bella antes de darle un beso.

-La cena está casi lista, ¿bajamos? Sienna ha estado haciendo algo para ti toda la tarde- dice Edward.

-¿Ah sí? Ahora lo veré. En cuanto a la cena… ¿qué hace Irina aquí Edward?- le pregunta acusadora y bajando la voz.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta extrañado.

-Llego aquí y me encuentro a Irina cocinando en mi cocina con una camiseta tuya y descalza como si viviera aquí- espeta enfadada.

-No sé, supongo que llevaba tacones y quería quitárselos y lo de la camiseta se la he dejado porque ella traía otra que se ha manchado.

-Genial.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí, me molesta! Esperaba llegar a casa y pasar tiempo contigo, algo que no hacemos nunca últimamente. Y me encuentro a tu ex en mi cocina preparando una cena para cuatro. Supongo que la cena derivará en otra conversación sobre niños de la cual yo no participaré porque cuando hablo es como si hablara una pared y ella se irá casi a las doce de la noche. Nos vendremos a la cama a dormir y mañana vuelta a empezar.

-Está bien le diré a Irina que se marche, que no te apetece cenar con ella- dice enfadado.

-¡Mierda Edward solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo! ¿Es tan extraño? ¿Es extraño que quiera pasar dos horas al día con mi novio antes de irme a dormir?

-Estás conmigo todo el día- la responde.

-Estoy contigo parte de la tarde y por la noche y siempre están Sienna e Irina.

-O sea el problema es la niña- dijo ofendido.

-¡No! Yo no he dicho eso- gritó enfadada.

-No te entiendo.

-Quiero que se marquen límites en esta casa. Quiero que Irina deje de estar aquí siempre, día y noche. Quiero poder estar contigo y con Sienna a solas y cuando Sienna se duerma quiero poder disfrutar de estar contigo a solas para hablar, discutir, besarnos, hacer el amor o ver una peli mala. Hacer cosas de pareja- defendió.

-Creo que estás siendo una desagradecida con Irina- le dice Edward cruzándose de brazos.

Bella estaba por responderle cuando decidió que no era el momento de discutir con la niña y su madre abajo. Respiró hondo y se giró terminando de colocar las cosas en el armario.

-Baja a la cocina con Irina a agradecerle su cena. Yo bajaré en unos minutos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y solo sonó la puerta cerrándose. Bella se permitió derramar unas lágrimas antes de prepararse para bajar. Se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando la puerta se abrió y una pequeña personita se asomó.

-¡Hola cielo!- dijo Bella yendo hacia ella para abrazarla y darle un beso.

-Hola Bells- contestó sonriente la niña.

-¿Qué tal en el cole? Me han dicho que hoy era tu primer día y no has llorado nada de nada- pregunto Bella sonriente poniéndose a su altura.

-Bien. Mi profe se llama Ángela y no nos manda deberes- explica la niña.

-¡Qué suerte!

-Mira- dice dándola un folio pintado con diferentes colores.

Era un dibujo de ella vestida de médico rodeada de niños y un cielo lleno de corazones.

-Es precioso cariño- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente- lo voy a poner en mi despacho del hospital, ¿vale?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y dándose la mano bajaron a la cocina a cenar. La relación entre Bella y la niña había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos meses, hasta el punto de que Bella empezaba a quererla como si fuese su propia hija y Sienna veía en Bella a una segunda madre.

Durante la cena hubo dos conversaciones, Bella con Sienna y Edward con Irina. La tensión entre Edward y ella era patente para todos.

Al terminar de cenar Sienna se empezaba a quedar dormida pero Irina no parecía tener prisa por irse a casa así que Bella decidió acostar a la niña en la cama que habían dispuesto para ella. A Sienna aun le costaba quedarse dormida sola así que Bella se quedó a su lado contándola un cuento hasta que se durmió.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Irina y Edward recogían la mesa y fregaban los platos en sintonía, como alguna vez habían hecho ellos.

-Ya se ha dormido- dijo entrando a la cocina.

-Vaya, ahora me va a costar mucho llevarla a casa- se quejó Irina.

-Pues no te la lleves- propuso Bella ante lo que Edward la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres decir que nos quedemos a dormir?- preguntó Irina con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Quiero decir que dejes a Sienna dormir aquí esta noche. Al fin y al cabo Edward también es su padre ¿no?

-Bella tiene razón. Aquí tiene ropa de cambio así que mañana la llevamos nosotros al colegio y la recoges tú, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Edward.

-Está bien- aceptó Irina sin más.

-Y gracias por la cena Irina- dijo Bella.

A las once Edward bajaba al salón donde Bella veía una serie.

-¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?- le preguntó.

-Sí, al parecer esta cama le es extraña y de vez en cuando se desvela- explicó Edward.

-Ya estaría acostumbrada si la hubieseis dejado dormir aquí más días.

-¿En serio Bella? Hace unas horas te quejabas de que la niña nos quita tiempo de estar juntos como pareja y ahora me vienes con actitud maternal.

-Yo no he dicho que la niña nos quite tiempo. Quiero a Sienna como si fuese mía y me encanta que esté con nosotros, es a su madre a quien no quiero con nosotros- explicó.

-Está bien, Irina empezará a pasar menos tiempo aquí- aceptó sentándose en el mismo sofá que Bella pero dejando la máxima distancia posible entre ambos.

-Eso es lo que quiero-

-Pues ya está- dijo Edward mirando a la pantalla.

Las cenas con Irina dejaron de ser constantes. Ahora se limitaban a una vez al mes y la mayoría de los meses Bella intentaba poder ir entrando en las conversaciones entre Edward e Irina. La intimidad entre Edward y Bella fue volviendo poco a poco pero de manera distinta a como era antes. Pese a que nunca pensó que sería así, pasar momentos juntos los tres, Edward, Sienna y Bella, les estaba uniendo como familia. Incluso su propio instinto maternal estaba empezando a asomar.

Para el cumpleaños de Bella, Edward la llevó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante en el Midtown. Todo estaba yendo perfecto hasta que durante el segundo plato sonó el teléfono de Edward.

Era Irina y necesitaba su ayuda, al parecer se había caído y se había hecho daño en la pierna.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Irina, la vieron tendida en el suelo y a juzgar por la postura de su pierna, se había roto un hueso. La llevaron al hospital junto a Sienna que estaba medio dormida.

El médico confirmó la ruptura del peroné y le puso una escayola para cinco semanas. Al vivir sola, el tener la pierna escayolada le impedía realizar muchas cosas, así que Edward sin pensarlo ni consultarlo con Bella, le dijo que viviría con ellos el tiempo que requiriese su curación.

.

.

.

 **Bueno… pues Irina ahora vive con ellos, ¿qué creéis que va a pasar teniendo esa situación en casa? Y como habéis podido comprobar la niña no es malcriada, es un cielito, solo que en el otro capítulo tuvo una reacción mala.**

 **Por cierto, para que os imaginéis los personajes tal y como yo lo hago, que sepáis que en esta historia Candice Swanepoel sería Irina.**

 _ **Review igual a adelanto.**_

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Estoy de vuelta por aquí otra vez, tan solo dos días después de subir el anterior capítulo, porque visto el inmenso número de reviews, favoritos y seguidores que consiguió la historia con el capítulo 4, creo que os merecíais otro regalito.**

 **Este no es un capítulo como tal porque es muy cortito, pero espero que igualmente os guste.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tener a Irina en casa había vuelto a crear distancia entre la pareja. Edward solía cuidar de Sienna mientras Bella hacia de enfermera de Irina. A lo largo de las semanas Bella pudo notar sin problemas que Irina no requería de su ayuda ni de su compañía, tan solo quería la de Edward.

La familia de Edward fue a su casa para ver a la niña una tarde y se sorprendieron al descubrir que Irina también vivía allí.

Bella salía del baño cuando de un empujón la volvieron a meter para dentro.

-¿Qué haces Rose? Me has hecho daño- dijo Bella frotándose el brazo.

-Más daño te va a hacer esa como la dejes- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia el salón donde se encontraba Irina- ¿Cómo puedes consentir que viva en vuestra casa? ¿No ves que quiere meter a Edward en sus bragas?

-Yo no lo consiento. Edward tomó la decisión de dejarla vivir aquí hasta que se recupere. No me consultó.

-Pues muy mal hecho. Pero esa tía tiene que largarse ya. Es la madre de su hija y todo eso pero no es su pareja. Su novia eres tú, esta es tu casa. No dejes que te gane terreno cuñada.

-El problema no es solo es ella, es Edward- comentó apesadumbrada.

-Edward solo tiene miedo de que si Irina se aleja, Sienna también lo haga- intentó reconfortarla Rose mientras la acariciaba un brazo.

-No creo que sea solo por eso. Ya no al menos- dijo Bella- se llevan tan bien… Creo que Edward quiere tenerla aquí.

-Bella hazme caso. Dile a Edward que o se va ella o te vas tú- le aconsejó mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y si la elige a ella?- pregunta Bella triste.

-Esa no es una opción. Ella es la madre de su hija, pero tú eres la persona de la que está enamorado. Además no estás diciendo que corte la relación con ella totalmente, pero sí que no viva aquí.

-Lo intentaré hablar con él, pero no le va a hacer gracia.

-Menos gracia le hará que le dejes. Que es lo que va a pasar como Irina siga aquí- dio por finalizada la conversación Rose.

Aquella noche cuando todos en la casa dormían, Bella se despertó de su horrible pesadilla. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama así que bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua sin hacer ruido. Al terminar pasó por la puerta de la habitación de Irina. La pequeña abertura entre la puerta y el suelo dejaba pasar la luz, señal de que Irina estaba despierta.

Sabía que Edward no estaba en la cama.

Sabía que Irina estaba despierta.

Pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Irina estaba tumbada en la cama y Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la misma, en pantalón de pijama y sin camisa. Irina miró a la puerta y vio a Bella, entonces agarró a Edward del cuello y le acercó a su boca, comenzando un beso furioso que Edward sorprendido no paró rápidamente.

-¿Qué coño hacéis?- gritó Bella entrando en la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaya… parece que Edward ha traspasado un límite más que infranqueable en la relación, ¿Qué haríais vosotras si fueseis Bella? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora?**

 **Espero vuestras reacciones (seguro que alguna quiere matarme) y vuestras respuestas en los reviews.**

 **Por último deciros dos cosas:**

 **Como he subido este fragmento no he mandado adelantos a los reviews del capítulo anterior, así que os mandaré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo a todas las reviews del capítulo 4 y 5.**

 **Las que me dejáis comentarios pero no estáis registradas en FF, no os puedo contestar. Así que os animo a que os hagáis cuenta o que me dejéis vuestro nombre de facebook en el review para mandaros el adelanto.**

 **Y ya la última cosa que me gustaría tener vuestra opinión al respecto. A mí me encanta subir fotos con los capítulos, de hecho en la primera historia que subí cree un blog solo para acompañar la historia con fotos. Ahora mismo no me apetece hacer un blog, pero he pensado que quizás estaría bien hacer un grupo en facebook donde suba las noticias y las fotos correspondientes a cada capítulo de mis historias. Es tan solo una idea, ¿qué os parece?**

 **Bien, después de esta charla tan solo me queda agradeceros todo el apoyo que está recibiendo está historia, no sabéis lo realizada que me hace sentir.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones navideñas y hayáis disfrutado de la familia. En España aun nos quedan unos días de vacaciones ;)**

 **Bien, ahora sí. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia pero antes de poneros a leer he de daros las GRACIAS, el capítulo anterior superó los 50 reviews. Me da vértigo hasta de pensarlo porque creo que nunca había conseguido tantos reviews con un solo capítulo.**

 **El mejor pago que recibo al publicar esta historia es ver a través de reviews, favoritos y seguidores que la historia os gusta.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

.

.

.

-¿Qué coño hacéis?- gritó Bella entrando en la habitación.

En ese momento Edward reaccionó y se alejó de Irina como si esta le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica.

-¿En mi casa? ¿En mi casa Edward? En la casa que llevas un año compartiendo conmigo…- comenzó Bella antes de ponerse a llorar y salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Bella ¡no!- le dijo Edward antes de salir detrás de ella.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba llorando seguida por Edward.

-¡Para por favor! Déjame que te explique- le pidió él.

-No hay nada que explicar, lo he visto muy bien- le dijo sin mirarle y llorando antes de meterse en la que era la habitación de los dos y cerrar con llave.

-Bella, por favor. Esto es un mal entendido. No es lo que crees- gritó Edward desesperado tras la puerta.

Bella le hizo caso omiso al otro lado de la puerta y se tumbó llorando en la cama.

Edward continuó pidiéndola por favor que abriera y que hablara con él. Cuando vio que Bella no iba a abrir comenzó a aporrear la puerta desesperado. A los pocos minutos el llanto de su hija comenzó a escucharse y él dejó de aporrear la puerta para calmar a la niña.

Bella agotada por todo lo que había vivido se quedó dormida. Despertó a la mañana siguiente en la misma posición en la que estaba anoche y a los pocos segundos recordó todo lo que pasó. Las lágrimas volvieron a ella y las dejó correr hasta que salió de la ducha. Entonces se vistió y se calzó unas zapatillas de deporte. Abrió la puerta con llave y se asomó al pasillo buscando a Edward, aun no quería enfrentarle.

Intentó desayunar pero el nudo que tenía en el estómago la impedía probar bocado alguno. Volvió a subir a la habitación y entró al baño donde pasó más tiempo del habitual maquillándose. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, así como unas predominantes ojeras marrones. Cuando terminó de meter todas las cosas en el bolso salió de la habitación. Fuera en el pasillo estaba Edward esperándola.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

-Bella tienes que dejar que me explique, por favor- le pidió.

-No sé si quiero saber qué estaba pasando en la planta de abajo de NUESTRA casa anoche- dijo remarcando el nuestra.

-No pasó nada, de verdad. Bajé a tomarme un calmante para el dolor de cabeza cuando la luz de Irina se encendió, tenía la puerta abierta así que la vi y le pregunté si pasaba algo. Me dijo que estaba incómoda con la escayola y la ayudé a cambiar de posición en la cama. De un momento a otro me besó y de repente tú estabas ahí, no me dejaste explicarte las cosas, me echaste de nuestra habitación, he pasado una noche horrible…

-Comprenderás que si te vi besándote con otra no quisiera compartir cama contigo- respondió Bella.

-Bella perdóname, por favor- le pidió Edward dando un paso hacia ella- necesito saber que estamos bien. Te quiero demasiado como para perderte por un malentendido así.

Bella miraba al suelo mientras sopesaba las opciones que tenía.

-No sé qué pensar de todo esto. Estoy tan cansada de esta situación Edward…- confesó frustrada.

-Bella, nena, no- dijo Edward alarmado por las palabras y el tono de voz de su novia. La abrazó fuerte, disfrutando de su olor y de su calidez, pero demasiado pronto para su gusto Bella rompió el abrazo.

-Necesito pensar Edward. Hablamos a la noche.

-Como quieras, adiós amor- dijo viendo como bajaba las escaleras.

Durante esa mañana ambos se enfrascaron en el trabajo sin tener un hueco libre. Después de comer Edward recogió a Sienna del colegio y estuvo con ella dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta las seis que la pequeña alegó estar cansada. Cuando llegó a su casa Irina estaba viendo la tele tumbada en el sofá tranquilamente.

-Sienna cariño sube a tu cuarto mientras yo hablo con mami- pidió a la niña.

Cuando se quedaron solos Edward se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que estaba Irina pero a una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué quieres hablar?

-De lo que pasó anoche. Me besaste-

-Sí así fue. Siento mucho haberte incomodado, me dejé llevar por el momento íntimo y justo apareció Bella- explicó Irina.

-Hablaré con Bella cuando venga sobre eso, pero ese comportamiento por tu parte no puede volver a repetirse. Hice daño a Bella y sinceramente no quiero volver a sentir como me aparta de ella, tal y como hizo anoche. Ella es mi novia, la persona de la que estoy enamorado, lo más importante para mí…

-¿Lo más importante para ti es tu novia? ¿No debería ser tu hija?- espetó Irina.

-También lo es- respondió sintiéndose atacado Edward.

-No es lo que has dicho. Si fueras un buen padre pondrías a tu hija en primer lugar siempre, ante todo y ante todos- le gritó Irina.

-¡Soy un buen padre! Sienna y Bella van en el mismo paquete para mí, no puedo vivir sin ninguna de las dos-

-¿Y si tuvieras que elegir?-

Edward se quedó mirándola desconcertado. No sabía si tomarse eso como una indirecta de Irina a cerca de alejarle de su hija.

-No son amores excluyentes. No tengo porque elegir.

-Pero…-comenzó Irina de nuevo.

-Pero nada Irina. Bella es mi pareja, no tú y sus labios son los únicos que quiero besar.

-Yo soy la madre de tu hija- se defendió.

-Lo sé. Nadie te quita ese puesto, pero no eres mi pareja. No habrá más besos ni nada íntimo entre nosotros.

Dicho eso subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Sienna donde la cogió en brazos y la hizo cosquillas durante casi una hora.

Cuando acabó la ronda de cosquillas miró el reloj, eran casi las 8 y Bella aun no había llegado a casa. Extrañado miró su móvil y se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas de su novia. Extrañado la volvió a llamar.

-Edward- contestó al primer tono.

-Bells ¿dónde estás? ¿Pasa algo?- le dijo preocupado.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo en el tono más serio que había escuchado Edward en su vida.

-Vale, ¿vienes a casa y hablamos?- propuso empezando a temer.

-No, ven a casa de Alice, estoy aquí- explicó Bella.

-¿Y qué haces allí? ¿Por qué no vienes a casa, cenamos todos juntos y hablamos con calma?

-Ven, por favor- le pidió antes de cortar la llamada.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba ya montado en el coche. No sin antes proponer a Irina que pidiera una pizza para cenar. Mientras conducía a casa de Alice, la amiga y compañera de Bella en el hospital, iba cada vez poniéndose más nervioso. Anoche fue la primera vez que Bella le negaba dormir con ella desde que estaban juntos. Otras veces cuando discutían y se enfadaban siempre dormían en la misma cama, así durmiesen sin apenas rozarse. Esta mañana Bella había estado distante, parecía que no quería compartir con él más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Y ahora se había ido a casa de su amiga en vez de ir a la casa que compartía con él.

Alice vivía en una lujosa urbanización cuyas casas rondaban todas los 5 millones de dólares. Cuando entró al terreno de la casa de la amiga de su novia vio el coche de Bella aparcado al fondo. Con una respiración profunda se infundó ánimos y salió del coche.

La misma Bella fue quien abrió la puerta y tras un escueto saludo le indicó que le siguiera hasta una sala que parecía un despacho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando Bella? Te niegas a ir a nuestra casa y ahora me traes aquí y te comportas de un modo muy frío- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Hay un motivo por el que me niego a ir a nuestra casa.

-Bien pues cuéntamelo- dijo Edward sentándose en uno de los sillones que había bajo una ventana.

-Hace semanas que esa no es nuestra casa Edward. Al menos no cumple la definición de lo que para mí debe ser mi casa. Mi casa tiene que ser un lugar donde me encuentre cómoda, relajada y tenga intimidad. Con Irina viviendo allí no siento nada de eso, ni si quiera puedo tener esta conversación contigo allí porque está ella. Encuentro más intimidad en esta casa, en esta casa que no es nuestra, que en la que sí que lo es.

-Sabes que lo de Irina es temporal Bella- intentó calmarla.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó acercándose a su novio.

-Sabes de sobra que sí.

-El que duerma o no duerma allí no hace gran diferencia. Llevo semanas teniendo que compartir la mesa, el sofá, el coche y el baño con ella. Pero antes de eso ya tenía que compartir mesa casi cada noche con ella, y lo más importante, te tengo que compartir a ti con ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le gritó levantándose- estás montando este circo por lo que pasó anoche. Si no hubieses sido tan cabezota hubiésemos hablado todo, habríamos dormido juntos y sabrías que ese beso no tiene ninguna importancia para mí.

-Pues para mí sí, el beso de anoche tan solo fue la gota que hizo que el diqué se rompiera. Desde que llegó Sienna a nuestras vidas todo ha cambiado. Al principio achacaba todos los cambios a la niña, pero ahora veo claramente que no es por la niña si no por su madre. Irina se ha metido entre nosotros de tal manera que hace tiempo que dejamos de ser una pareja- explicó tranquila pero resignada Bella.

Edward atónito por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación caminó hacia Bella y la cogió en brazos elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-Desde luego que seguimos siendo una pareja, eres lo más importante para mi Bella. Te amo.

-Eso lo sé. Así como yo a ti, pero debes pararte y aceptar que la vida que llevabas antes, los sueños y aspiraciones que tenías antes ya no tienen lugar. Ahora tienes una hija, acéptalo, adapta tu realidad y tus sueños a ella- Bella forcejeó para volver a poner los pies sobre el suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que renuncie a los planes que tenía contigo y me quede solo con mi hija?- preguntó incrédulo y aturdido.

-Quiero decir que en este momento no hay sitio para nosotros en tu vida Edward- dijo Bella limpiándose una lágrima que acababa de salir de su ojo- llevas meses haciendo tu vida con tu hija y su madre y dedicándome momentos robados. Al principio pensé que sería momentáneo pero estos meses me he dado cuenta de que no es así, esa es tu vida ahora. Y yo no puedo estar contigo esperando que algún día volvamos a tener la relación que teníamos antes, debería aceptar el nuevo ritmo que tienen nuestras vidas y las dos nuevas personas que están en ella pero no puedo.

-Bella no digas eso por favor- le pidió desgarrado Edward- no puedes decir que no hay sitio para ti en mi vida cuando tú eres mi vida.

-No Edward, ya no es así. Te lo acabo de explicar. Piensa en estos meses, no hemos compartido una vida juntos, tú has hecho tu vida y yo la mía, juntándonos de vez en cuando, compartiendo algunos momentos juntos pero sin duda no hemos estado juntos desde hace muchos meses.

-¿Me estás dejando?

Un silencio cubrió toda la estancia esperando por una respuesta de Bella. Ella aunque destrozada intentaba agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo para recuperar a su novio, pero no lo encontraba. Él por su parte, se negaba a aceptar las palabras de Bella como ciertas.

-Necesito que Irina salga de nuestras vidas, de nuestra casa- le propuso como condición.

-Eso ahora mismo no puede ser Bella, ella no puede valerse por sí misma y Sienna la necesita.

-Hay enfermeras muy cualificadas para hacer ese trabajo. La metiste en nuestra casa sin consultarme si quiera.

-Sé que hay enfermeras cualificadas pero es lo mejor para Sienna.

-Bien, pues que Sienna se quede con nosotros e Irina se vaya a su casa, ¿cuál es el problema ahí?

-¿Y separarla de su madre?

Bella se carcajeó agriamente a la vez que se separaba de Edward.

-¿Lo ves? Eres incapaz de dejar a Irina a un lado así te den todas las opciones para hacerlo.

Edward ante eso no puedo rebatir nada ya que sabía que su novia tenía razón.

-Me ha costado verlo, pero está claro que tú te debes a tu hija y ella viene en el pack con su madre. Yo acepto y quiero a la niña pero no puedo aceptar a la madre porque se interpone entre tú y yo. Tú no has sabido darme el lugar de tu pareja en esta situación, así como tampoco has sabido marcar los límites que debería tener la madre de tu hija.

-Bella no puedo hacer las cosas de otra manera, no sé- se defendió Edward.

-Yo tampoco sé, Edward. Pero sí sé que no puedo seguir así. Por el momento me quedaré en casa de Alice.

-¿Me estás dejando?- preguntó sin poder creerse aun que estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

Un largo silencio inundó la habitación mientras ambos se miraban.

-Sí Edward, estamos en puntos diferentes en nuestra vida en este momento.

-¡Pero yo no quiero perderte!- le gritó.

-Edward por favor, vete, no hagamos esto más difícil- dijo Bella girándose hacia la ventana llorando.

-Dime que no me quieres y entenderé que la relación se acabé. Me marcharé de aquí y te dejaré en paz- dijo Edward desde atrás agarrando con su mano el hombro desnudo de su novia intentando girarla para verse cara a cara.

-No puedo decirte eso- lloró Bella- ojalá no te quisiera, lo haría todo más fácil. Te quiero pero no es suficiente ahora mismo.

-¡No! me niego a atravesar esa puerta sin ti y dejar que me dejes- rebatió desesperado Edward.

Bella lloró más fuerte y Edward la abrazó.

Estuvieron así varios minutos en los que mientras estaban abrazados el uno intentaba guardar en su memoria el olor y la calidez del otro. A la vez que iban comprendiendo que ese era el último abrazo que iban a compartir. Después de cuatro años este era el final.

-¿No vas a venir conmigo verdad?- preguntó Edward. Y no solo se refería a esa noche si no al resto de sus vidas.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

El abrazo finalmente se rompió y sin más Edward se encaminó a su coche dejando a la que hasta hoy fue su novia y durante años pensó que sería su compañera de vida.

.

.

.

 **: ' (**

 **Bueno, pues este ha sido el resultado de la actitud de Edward, Bella le ha dejado ¿os lo esperabais? ¿qué creéis que va a hacer ahora Edward?**

 **Espero leer vuestras respuestas en los reviews que ya sabéis que a cada uno os respondo con un adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Perdonad por no responder a los reviews pero he estado disfrutando de mis últimos días de vacaciones y ahora que tenía tiempo he decidido que era mejor subir otro capítulo que dejaros con un adelanto.**

 **De nuevo MIL GRACIAS por todos los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior. De verdad, que me motiva, me emociona y me alegra enormemente que la historia esté gustando.**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

.

.

.

Esa noche Edward no pudo ir a su casa, no podría ver a Irina a la cara, ni dormir en la cama que tantas noches había compartido con Bella. En su lugar fue a casa de sus padres donde inevitablemente tuvo que explicarles los últimos acontecimientos con Bella.

-Me sorprende esa actitud por su parte. Estaba convencida de que ella te quería muchísimo hijo- dijo su madre.

-Quererme no es el problema- contestó Edward con la mirada perdida.

-¿Pero lo vais a dejar así sin más?- preguntó su padre negándose a aceptar lo que su hijo le estaba contando- habéis pasado cuatro años juntos, estáis en edad de comprometeros y empezar un plan de vida.

-Ese era el plan hasta que llegó Sienna- dijo Edward.

-¿Crees que te ha dejado por la niña?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Ella dice que la niña no es un problema, que la quiere como si fuera suya. El problema viene con que Sienna ha cambiado mi vida totalmente y que junto a ella viene Irina. Todo esto ha hecho que poco a poco dejásemos de ser una pareja- repitió las mismas palabras que su novia, ahora ex - novia, le había dicho hace unas horas.

-En eso tengo que darle la razón a Bella- apuntó Esme- Toda la familia nos quedamos sumamente sorprendidos al ver que Irina vivía con vosotros en casa. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí.

-¿Y qué queríais que hiciera? Irina no se vale por sí misma para hacer muchas cosas, no podía dejarla sola en su casa en ese estado.

-Edward, Irina tiene amigas aquí, incluso tú podrías ir a su casa a ayudarla pero no era necesario que viviese con vosotros. Una pareja necesita tener su espacio.

-Ya da igual padre. Ahora Bella me ha dejado- dijo saliendo de la habitación deprimido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Rose dejó a su hijo en casa de sus abuelos vio a Edward y sorprendida le preguntó que qué hacía allí.

-Es muy largo de explicar. Y tengo que irme a trabajar-

-¿Y Bella, también ha venido a dormir a aquí?- preguntó Rose.

-No- contestó serio.

Rose comenzó a pensar que algo grave había pasado entre sus cuñados.

-¿Comes conmigo? Pasó por tu oficina a la una- Propuso la rubia.

-Tengo mucho trabajo….

-Tienes un horario muy flexible, así que no me vengas con esas Edward.

-Vale, vale comeré contigo- aceptó resignado.

En la casa de Alice, Bella había pasado la peor noche que recordaba haber tenido. Había dormido poco y mal. Agradeció que su amiga estaba de guardia en el hospital porque si no la tendría pegada a ella haciéndola preguntas incómodas todo el día. Cuando Alice llegó de trabajar se metió directamente en la cama, estaba agotada. Bella se vistió, se duchó y se fue al hospital.

No fue hasta por la tarde cuando ambas coincidieron y Bella entre lágrimas le confesó que lo suyo con Edward había acabado. Alice la consoló y le propuso múltiples planes para que estuviese distraída y la tristeza no se apoderase de ella. Bella renegó de todos los planes pero sí le pidió que fuese a su casa a por sus cosas.

Alice fue esa misma noche encontrándose con Irina y Sienna en el salón y Edward y Rose en la terraza.

Durante la comida Edward le había contado a Rose todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

-Lo que no sé es por qué te sorprende que Bella haya terminado dejándote.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó estupefacto y ofendido Edward.

-Teníais una relación perfecta, os queríais mucho, os complementabais estupendamente, vuestras vidas se iban consolidando poco a poco. Todos pensábamos que la boda llegaría en breve y de repente apareció Sienna, trastocó todos vuestros planes. Tu vida cambió porque de la noche a la mañana eras padre, pero la de Bella cambió también y ella no se convirtió en madre. Aceptó a la niña por ti, porque te quería pero es obvio que se sienta desplazada en tu vida. Has puesto a Sienna y a Irina por encima de Bella.

-Eso no es verdad, Bella siempre ha sido mi prioridad- discutió él.

-Sí, no dudo que quieras a Bella. Pero hace meses que no es tu prioridad. Ya casi nunca os veo juntos, siempre está Sienna o Irina, o ambas con vosotros. Eso a la larga es normal que haya desgastado a Bella. Su vida cambió por ti, para poder estar contigo, pero tú has dejado de estar con ella. De nada sirve querer a una persona si no lo demuestras, si no inviertes en ese amor.

-¿En serio lo ves así?

-Sí, creo que necesitáis daros un tiempo. Organiza tu vida como padre, después mira si en esa vida hay sitio para Bella y después aleja a Irina de tu vida. Sienna es tu hija, es tu responsabilidad pero su madre no. No tienes ningún tipo de responsabilidad con Irina, lo único a lo que estás obligado a tener con ella es una relación fluida por el bien de vuestra hija. Todo lo demás, el ayudarla ahora, el hacerle de taxista, de casero o de cocinero no debes hacerlo siempre y cuando tú no quieras claro.

-Mierda Rose, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora sin Bella? Ella es mi vida- dijo Edward poniéndose ambas manos sobre la cara derrotado.

-Daros un poco de tiempo a ambos- dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la mujer de su vida tan rápido, así que sabiendo que el problema era Irina, se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que salir de su casa esa misma noche. Llamó a Rose para contárselo y esta le prometió que estaría con él en su casa esa noche.

Cuando Rose le estaba dando fuerzas en la terraza llegó Alice.

-Hola- dijo entrando en la terraza y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Edward.

-He venido a por las cosas de Bella.

-¿Ya?- preguntó sorprendido Edward.

-Así lo ha pedido ella- dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

-Edward… recuerda lo que hablamos- le dijo Rose.

Asintiendo con la cabeza le pidió a Alice y a Rose que le acompañaran a su cuarto. Entre los tres llenaron dos maletas rápidamente, una de ellas era la maleta rosa por la que se habían conocido en el aeropuerto.

Cuando el lado del armario de Bella estuvo vacío, Edward fue al baño a recoger las cosas. Metió todo en una pequeña bolsa de aseo, pero antes de cerrar decidió quedarse con una cosa, con la colonia que usaba Bella. Su olor iba a ser todo lo que le quedaba de ella.

-Creo que ya está todo- dijo dándole a Alice la bolsa de aseo.

-Bien-dijo cogiendo la bolsa- Siento mucho todo lo que está pasando Edward, nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

-¿Ella se va a quedar en tu casa?

-Creo que por ahora sí.

-Me alegro de que no esté sola.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Alice- dijo mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras con la bolsa de aseo de Bella. Las otras maletas ya estaban en el coche.

Nada más irse Alice, Rose le infundo ánimos para hablar con Irina.

Tal y como había pensado Edward, el decirle a Irina que tenía que irse de su casa trajo consigo una discusión entre ambos en la que ella le echaba en cara el no preocuparse por su hija lo suficiente. Después discutieron sobre quién se quedaría a la niña esa noche, Irina alegaba que las estaba echando a ambas de casa y que por tanto debería quedarse con ella, mientras que Edward le aclaraba una y otra vez que esta era la casa de Sienna y por el bien de la niña debería quedarse allí hasta que Irina se recuperase.

Finalmente Irina se marchó de la casa con la niña sin que Edward o Rose pudieran hacer algo para impedirlo. Cuando estuvo a solas en su casa, Edward agarró la bola de cristal que decoraba una de las estanterías del salón y la estampó contra el suelo fruto de la rabia y el dolor.

En menos de un día había perdido a su novia y a su hija.

A raíz de esa discusión Irina empezó a poner trabas a Edward para ver a la niña. Las escusas iban desde una visita de sus padres hasta una consulta médica. De Bella no había tenido noticias salvo por Rose, que le había comentado que había hablado con ella y se iba a un congreso de medicina a Miami, pero de eso hacía ya casi un mes. La situación con Irina se hizo tan insostenible que finalmente tuvo que dar conocimiento a la justicia por no dejarle ver a su hija. Así que Edward pasó los siguientes seis meses inmerso en su trabajo y en su pelea legal para poder ver a Sienna.

Mientras, Bella se había instalado por completo en la casa de su amiga Alice, a petición de esta misma. Alice argumentó que tenía una casa enorme pero no tenía a nadie con quien disfrutarla. Además convenció a Bella de que así no se sentiría sola.

Durante el primer mes para Bella fue muy complicado afrontar el día a día sin Edward. Le echaba de menos como novio pero también como amigo, echaba de menos poder escribirle y contarle las discusiones que tenía con sus colegas del trabajo. Sin embargo el segundo mes tras la ruptura tuvo que asistir a un congreso en Miami donde conoció a muchos médicos nuevos, entre ellos a Jacob Black.

Jacob Black era cardiocirujano en Nueva York y asistía al congreso para presentar su nueva técnica de reparación aórtica. Bella fue la última en salir de la sala donde se celebró la ponencia para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Jacob Black era un cirujano joven que destilaba confianza en sí mismo allí por donde pasaba, al igual que contagiaba de entusiasmo y de ganas de innovar a todo aquel con quien compartía quirófano. Bella le preguntó por todos los factores en contra y a favor de su técnica, los pacientes en los que había sido realizado y los resultados a corto y largo plazo.

A Jacob le gustó Bella en cuanto la vio, así que aprovechó el interés que tuvo esta en su reparación aórtica para intentar ligársela. La invitó a operar con él en su hospital de Nueva York dentro de dos semanas a lo que Bella respondió que se lo pensaría. Durante la cena con sus compañeros de departamento del hospital que habían viajado al congreso, decidió aceptar la propuesta de Jacob y volver a visitar Nueva York. Tomarse unos días de descanso desconectada de California le parecía el mejor plan que tenía hasta el momento.

Cuando dos semanas después operó con Jacob Black, entró al quirófano siendo una persona y salió siendo otra. Por la noche accedió a tomar una copa con Jacob para agradecerle el haberla dejado participar en la operación y para despedirse.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subirse al taxi, Jacob tiró de ella y la besó.

Bella rompió el beso rápidamente dándole un empujón en el pecho.

-¿Qué coño haces?- gritó.

-Vamos Bella, me gustas, me gustaría tener una cita contigo en la que no esté entre nosotros una mesa de operaciones.

-Jacob esto no es profesional por tu parte. Me pareces un buen cirujano y tu reparación aórtica me ha dejado alucinada, pero nada más. Te admiro como profesional pero no te veo de manera romántica.

-¿Por qué no?- rebatió el hombre.

-Porque no y punto. Acéptalo y no beses si no tienes el permiso de otra persona- dijo antes de montarse al taxi.

De camino al hotel sentada en el asiento trasero del taxi, recordaba una y otra vez el beso de Jacob. Cada vez se sentía más asqueada. Edward aun estaba presente diariamente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón y si había una persona a la que quería besar en estos momentos era a él, a nadie más.

.

.

.

 **Parece que Edward ya ha abierto los ojos, ¿creéis que está actuando bien ahora? Y Bella, ¿qué creéis que va a pasar entre ella y Jacob?**

 **Espero vuestras respuestas en los reviews.**

 **Por último, ya sabéis que review es igual a adelanto.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto os está gustando, y a mí me encanta que os encante jaja.**

 **Antes de que me pongáis mala cara, os aviso de que es un capítulo corto y algunas lo denominarían ''de relleno'' pero es necesario para que se tenga una concepción adecuada de lo que están pasando nuestros protagonistas. No obstante os recompensaré subiendo pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a Los Ángeles fue directa al hospital donde en el descanso Alice la esperaba ansiosa para hablar con ella. Después de relatarle sus días por Nueva York le contó lo del beso con Jacob.

-Bella… sabes que yo siempre te apoyo- comentó indecisa- ¿pero no crees que es muy pronto para comenzar otra relación?

-Claro que sí Alice. No te he contado lo del beso como si fuese el primer paso para tener algo más con él. Te lo he contado porque me hizo sentir muy mal.

-¿Has superado a Edward?- preguntó su amiga aun sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

-Claro que no. Esta noche he soñado con él- dijo triste- le echó mucho de menos, cada día.

-Si sigues echándole tanto de menos, ¿no crees que a lo mejor deberías darle otra oportunidad?

-¿Para qué? Quiero decir, que le quiero y le echo de menos, sigo enamorada de él. Pero el problema por el que nos separamos sigue ahí. Irina sigue siendo la madre de su hija y en su nueva vida como padre no hay sitio para mí- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Has hablado algo con él en este tiempo?

-Nada de nada. El único contacto que tengo con él es la foto y el estado de whatsapp los cuales siguen igual que hace meses. Edward no es muy amigo del facebook así que tampoco es como si publicase su día a día allí.

-Bueno, es muy pronto aun. Date tiempo para ti misma, voy a las rondas- dijo despidiéndose antes de volver al trabajo.

Bella se quedó unos minutos más disfrutando de su descanso.

Los meses siguieron pasando sin ningún contacto entre ambos. Edward obtuvo un régimen de visitas aprobado por un juez en el que podía ver a la niña todos los días, pero solo se quedaría en su casa dos semanas cada mes. Así que había reelaborado su horario de trabajo, ahora trabajaba desde casa cuando Sienna estaba con él y hacía el trabajo de grabación y de postproducción los días en los que Sienna estaba con su madre.

Había pasado un año desde que Sienna había llegado a su vida cambiándola por completo pero a día de hoy la niña estaba totalmente integrada en la familia. Su hija y su trabajo le mantenían ocupado pero no por eso dejó de sentirse solo. Echaba en falta a su mujer, su calor a la hora de dormir, sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre él, su capacidad para saber siempre que decirle para calmarle o para darle ánimos. Hacía meses que Bella no estaba en su vida ni sabía nada de ella, pero estaba constantemente en su pensamiento.

Su amigo James llevaba meses, desde que Bella le dejó, pidiéndole que le acompañe a una noche de juerga. Edward había puesto todo tipo de escusas, tener trabajo, tener a Sienna, estar enfermo, estar cansado… pero nada había servido para detener a James. Así que este sábado aprovechando que había terminado un trabajo y que Sienna se quedaba a dormir en casa de una amiga del colegio, había dicho a James que saldría con él.

James pretendía que su amigo se emborrachase con él y se ligase a alguna chica que le quitase esa cara de amargado que tenía desde que Bella le dejó. La noche comenzó mucho más animada de lo que Edward esperaba, la discoteca estaba hasta arriba y la música te invitaba a bailar. A la copa que Edward se había prometido que sería la única que tomaría se unieron unas cuantas más. Estando en la pista varias chicas le rodearon pero se alejó de ellas después de unos minutos bailando alegando tener que ir al baño. Cuando salía del baño, bastante mareado por el alcohol, una chica con las que había estado bailando antes le empujó contra la pared y le besó.

El beso fue extraño, los labios no se movían al mismo ritmo que los de él, o no lo hacían de la manera que él esperaba. Tampoco eran suaves, eran duros. Y las manos de la chica estaban afianzadas en su pecho cuando deberían estar abrazando su cuello. La chica no era el problema y él lo sabía incluso estando borracho, el problema era que no era su chica, y que pese a llevar meses sin haber probado sus labios no quería probar otros.

Gentilmente se separó de ella y esquivó a todas las personas que se pusieron en su camino hasta que llegó a la puerta. Tenía el coche aparcado a unos pocos metros pero era incapaz de conducir así que cogió uno de los taxis vacíos que esperaban a la puerta. Cuando estuvo acomodado en el interior de uno de ellos dio su dirección al taxista y sacó su móvil para avisar a James de que se iba. A duras penas logró escribirle un simple ''ya me voy'' por whatsapp. Cuando se lo envió no fue consciente de que había vuelto al historial del chats, y abajo del todo junto a los grupos por los que nadie hablaba estaba el chat de Bella. Se metió en él y tras varios intentos pudo ver su foto de perfil. Estaba en Nueva York, en la foto salía aun con abrigo así que debió de ser tomada hace meses.

-¿Por qué has tenido que irte nena?- le preguntó al móvil.

Estuvo mucho tiempo mirando la foto porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta el taxista ya había parado frente a su casa. Al entrar en su casa caminó como pudo hasta el armario de la entrada donde guardaba una caja de cartón con ropa de Bella. No se acordaba de esa caja de ropa vieja cuando Alice vino a por sus cosas y cuando la encontró no quiso devolvérsela. Cogió unos leggins de deporte color gris y rosa y los roció con el perfume que también se había guardado para él. Llevándolos a su nariz y cerrando los ojos podía fácilmente trasladarse a una cama en la que al otro lado estaba ella, incluso creía sentir su calidez.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con dolor de cabeza en el sofá de su casa, con unos leggins en la cara y con la sensación de haberse perdido el final de un sueño muy bueno. Se dio una ducha y cuando iba a recoger a Sienna se acordó de que su coche seguía aparcado fuera de la discoteca de ayer, así que nuevamente tuvo que pedir un taxi para ir a por él.

Por otro lado Bella estos meses se había casi mudado al hospital. Si de algo le sirvió conocer a Jacob fue para que el sentido de la innovación y la investigación naciese en ella. Así que pasaba muchas horas en el hospital tanto tratando pacientes como en el laboratorio trabajando con células madre.

Un sábado por la noche estaba de guardia cuando ingresaron de urgencia dos jóvenes que habían tenido un accidente de tráfico. Uno de ellos necesitaba una reparación aortica y decidió hacerla según el método de Jacob, como no estaba segura pidió tener una videoconferencia con él para que le guiara a través de la pantalla. Después de 3 horas operando el joven salió del quirófano con la aorta reparada.

-La semana que viene tengo que ir a Los Ángeles para ayudar en una operación en tu hospital. Creo que lo justo sería que me compensaras por haberme despertado de madrugada para ayudarte a operar vía Skype.

-Jacob, ya lo hablamos. No te veo de ese modo. Ni lo hacía entonces ni lo hago ahora.

-Tranquila, ya sé que entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada. Desde que me rechazaste he estado buscando novia y la he encontrado, así que no te preocupes porque vaya a lanzarme sobre ti de nuevo. ¿Entonces me acompañarías a comer el martes después de la operación?

-Lo hablamos el martes, ¿vale?- dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Cuando el martes llegó Jacob no le dio opción a Bella y la arrastró hasta un restaurante chino.

-Mmm ¿tiene que ser precisamente este sitio?- preguntó incómoda Bella.

Era el restaurante chino favorito de Edward. Estaba cerca de su trabajo y siempre que pedían comida china a domicilio lo hacían aquí.

-Es mi favorito de todos los que hay en la ciudad.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando una niña rubia se estampó contra Bella.

-¡Bella!- gritó la niña emocionada.

-Sienna- respondió contenta Bella a la vez que sorprendida.

Cuando Bella dejó paso a la sorpresa cogió a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

-¡Vaya como has crecido!- la dijo mirándola sonriente.

-Es que ya tengo 5- dijo abriendo la mano y mostrando 5 pequeños dedos.

-¿Estás comiendo aquí?- la niña asintió con la cabeza- ¿con mamá o con papá?

-Con papi. Está ahí -dijo señalando el otro lado del restaurante separado de la zona donde estaba Bella por plantas.

-Entonces deberías ir con él antes de que se preocupe por no saber dónde estás.

-¿Y cuándo vas a venir a jugar conmigo a casa?- preguntó la pequeña.

-Oh cielo, no sé…

-Porfa…-pidió abrazándola más fuerte.

Con la niña enroscada en su cuerpo se levantó de su silla dándole a Jacob una mirada de disculpa. Iba a dejarla en el suelo cuando escuchó la voz que llevaba meses añorando.

-Sienna te he dicho que podías jugar cerca de la mesa, no a la otra punta del restaurante- le dijo Edward viendo a su hija en brazos de una mujer castaña que le daba la espalda. Nada más ver la escena supo que su hija había vuelto a pecar de indiscreta y había interrumpido la comida entre esa mujer y su acompañante que estaba sentado al lado.

-Papi es que…

-Hola Edward- dijo Bella girándose- perdón por haber entretenido a Sienna pero llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos- a lo que la niña asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Sienna viendo la cara que ponía su padre luchó para que Bella la bajase al suelo y poder abrazar las piernas de su padre.

Aunque lo que la niña no sabía es que la cara de sorpresa y estupefacción que tenía Edward no se debía a su hija si no a la mujer que tenía en frente y que llevaba meses echando de menos.

-Bella…- susurró Edward gratamente sorprendido antes de que en su rostro se instaurase una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella sonriendo igualmente.

-Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien también.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber que más decir pero sin querer despegar los ojos del otro.

-Bella…- dijo Jacob levantándose- tenemos un aviso, debemos volver al hospital.

-Oh sí- dijo reaccionando y volviéndose a la silla para coger su bolso.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos- dijo Edward.

-Bueno señorita Sienna, ¿me das un beso y un abrazo fuerte antes de que me vaya?

La niña corrió hacia ella y la dio un abrazo y un sonoro beso antes de volver corriendo con su padre.

-Adiós Edward- dijo antes de girarse.

-Adiós Bells- respondió viendo cómo salía del restaurante con el chico.

De camino a casa no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Seguía tal y como la recordaba, solo que no podía olvidar ni obviar el hecho de que estaba acompañada de un hombre, de un médico añadió recordando cuando le escuchó hablar.

Bella al igual que Edward se pasó el resto del día pensando en su ex novio. Verle la había hecho volver a darse cuenta, y esta vez aun más profundamente si cabe, de cuanto le echaba de menos.

Pasaron unos días más durante los cuales Bella no paró de replantearse si realmente había hecho bien dejando a Edward meses atrás. Era su novio, su pareja, su confidente… y ahora estaba sola. Estaba llegando a ese punto de necesidad de él que le empezaba a dar igual si Irina estaba siempre en medio o si apenas podía cruzar dos palabras con él al día.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el reencuentro? ¿Os hubiese gustado que estuviesen solos sin Jacob ni Sienna o mejor con ellos para aliviar la tensión?**

 **Como ya sabéis, cada review que me dejéis está recompensado con un adelanto del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Antes de despedirme, deciros que muchas gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos que está recibiendo esta historia de verdad. Enormemente agradecida.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, Bella Bradshaw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Como os prometí, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo ya que el anterior era cortito.**

 **Antes de poneros a leer he de daros nuevamente las GRACIAS, el mejor pago que recibo al publicar esta historia es ver a través de reviews, favoritos y seguidores que la historia os gusta.**

 **¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!**

.

.

.

Era un jueves por la tarde, Bella estaba limpiando el salón que compartía desde hace meses con su amiga. Entraba al hospital en hora y media, le tocaba turno de noche. Sentía que sería una de esas guardias complicadas, de esas que te cambia la perspectiva de todo.

Cuando entró al hospital todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, nadie corría por los pasillos, urgencias no estaba a rebosar y no se escuchaba ni una sirena de ambulancia. Cambió su ropa de calle por su pijama de doctora color azul oscuro y salió hacia el área de emergencias. Justo cuando atravesaba las puertas su busca comenzó a sonar, al igual que el de algunos compañeros que estaban en la sala.

-Accidente de tráfico- dijo una de las enfermeras al teléfono- y atropello- dijo un momento después.

La tranquilidad de la sala se convirtió rápidamente en un caos. Todos se preparaban para recibir a los pacientes.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron los ATS trasladaban el cuerpo de un hombre de unos veinte pocos años con heridas graves en todo su cuerpo.

-A la sala 2- gritó Bella.

Ella siguió a los ATS hasta la sala que había dicho y acompañada de otros médicos comenzaron a revisar los daños.

-Tiene la pierna rota- dijo uno de ellos.

-Y las pupilas dilatadas, necesito una TC de cabeza- añadió una doctora.

-Oigo ruidos irregulares en el pecho- comentó Bella. Acto seguido un auxiliar le abrió la camisa y una gran mancha roja cubría el pecho del chico.

-Mierda, ¡un tamponamiento cardiaco. Necesito un ecógrafo portátil y una aguja, la más grande que haya en esta sala!- gritó Bella.

Varios minutos después Bella estaba atravesando el corazón del hombre con una aguja de grandes dimensiones que poco a poco se iba llenando de sangre.

Cuando le estabilizaron le sacaron de la sala para llevarle a quirófano. Bella iba concentrada en el paciente pero una voz la paralizó.

-¿Dónde está? Es una niña muy pequeña, rubia, llevaba un vestido rojo y unos leotardos marrones- decía la voz desconsolada.

-La están evaluando los doctores señor, usted no puede hacer nada por su hija en este momento.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Edward golpeando el mostrador de urgencias.

-¡Swan!- le gritó uno de sus compañeros desde el ascensor.

-Voy- dijo caminando de vuelta al ascensor.

Bella estaba en shock por lo que había pasado, su cabeza aun no podía unir todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Edward estaba aquí preguntando por su hija, es decir que algo malo le había pasado para estar en urgencias.

Cuando el ascensor pitó en señal de que ya estaban en el piso de quirófanos Bella por fin comprendió todo lo que pasaba.

-Tengo que irme- dijo a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? No me jodas Swan este chaval está medio muerto.

-Lo primero no me hables así Smith. Lo segundo tampoco hables así al paciente y tercero, Kelly me sustituirá en la operación. Estaré en urgencias- gritó volviendo al ascensor.

Cuando llegó a urgencias Edward ya no estaba por ninguna parte y en las salas de observación solo quedaban restos de sangre, toallas y tubos.

-¿Dónde está la niña que han ingresado esta noche?- preguntó a la misma enfermera a la que Edward gritaba antes.

-¿La que han atropellado?

-¿Atropellado?- preguntó horrorizada Bella.

-Sí en la avenida Melrose. Tú paciente, el chico que ingresó antes, iba con su novia en el coche cuando se despistó un momento. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba casi encima de la niña y no le dio tiempo a frenar. Intentó esquivarla y chocó contra los quitamiedos del lado contrario.

-Oh dios pobrecita- dijo en trance Bella.

-Está en el quirófano cuatro con Mason y Dixon- le dijo la enfermera.

Bella volvió de nuevo al ascensor y bajó a los quirófanos. Cuando entró al cuatro la operación acababa de empezar.

-Shaw- llamó a uno de los internos que estaba observando- infórmame de la situación del paciente.

El interno se acercó a ella y susurrando la informó.

-Tiene las piernas destrozadas. La pelvis aplastada y se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- dijo el chico.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y aun aferrándose a la esperanza de que todo fuese una confusión se acercó a la mesa de operaciones y observó el rostro de la paciente. La siempre sonriente y dulce Sienna estaba entubada y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Conoce a la niña?- preguntó Dixon.

-Sí- respondió llorando Bella.

-¿Eres familiar?- volvió a preguntar.

-No- dijo negando.

-De todas formas te recomiendo que salgas del quirófano. La cosa no pinta bien.

-¿Me puedes mantener informada por favor?- le suplicó al pediatra.

-Claro. Uno de mis residentes saldrá a informarte cada vez que ocurra algo relevante.

Bella salió del quirófano y quitándose el gorro se apoyó contra la pared llorando. Ella quería mucho a esa niña y saber lo que la había pasado la creaba un hueco en el corazón. Media hora después se calmó diciéndose a sí misma que Edward necesitaba su apoyo.

Le buscó en la sala de espera, en el aparcamiento y por los pasillos pero no le encontró. Casi una hora más tarde, rendida fue a su despacho para recoger su móvil. Con tan solo la luz procedente del pasillo pudo ver una figura sentada en una de las butacas que están frente a su escritorio. Era la silueta de un hombre con la cabeza gacha, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza. Era una postura de derrota total.

-Edward- dijo Bella adentrándose en su despacho y cerrando la puerta.

-Bella- dijo el chico levantando la cabeza- lo siento, pensé que no estabas en el hospital y recordé donde quedaba tu despacho, necesitaba un sitio tranquilo donde no hubiera más personas. Sienna….

-Lo sé, la he visto- dijo acercándose a Edward hasta ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-¿La has visto?- preguntó él con voz ansiosa.

Bella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en la butaca que estaba frente a Edward.

-Está en quirófano, está con los mejores.

-¿Y cómo está? En esta mierda de hospital nadie me dice nada- exclamó enfadado.

-La están operando, pero he pedido que me mantengan informada.

-¿Podrías… informarme a mí?- preguntó con duda Edward.

-Por supuesto que sí Edward. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla de él.

Edward inconscientemente agarró entre sus manos la mano de Bella y acercó su frente hasta ellas, apoyándose.

-Gracias- susurró.

Un minuto después la complicidad entre ambos se perdió y el distanciamiento volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Edward levantó la cabeza y soltó las manos de ella.

-Lo siento. No debería estar aquí, es tu despacho, no tengo derecho y además te estoy entorpeciendo. Seguro que tienes pacientes esperándote- le dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

Bella en ese momento se sintió fatal, a parte de la situación de Sienna estaba su situación. Sabía que Edward la necesitaba a ella y ella necesitaba estar con él apoyándole, pero todos los meses que no han estado juntos tenían un peso sobre ellos y el resultado era que Edward se alejaba de ella sintiéndose sin derecho de ocupar su tiempo.

-¡Espera Edward!- gritó saliendo al pasillo.

Edward ya estaba a varios metros de su despacho pero la escuchó y se giró. Bella corrió los metros que les separaban parándose frente a él.

-No tienes que irte, todo lo contrario. Por favor, quédate aquí. Te pareceré una hipócrita en estos momentos pero no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar que contigo. Si quieres hablar puedes hablar conmigo, si prefieres no hacerlo te acompañaré en el silencio, si quieres ir al bar de al lado, iré contigo- le dijo Bella.

Edward la miraba y pese a estar tremendamente afligido por su hija no pudo evitar sentirse mejor al saber que en estos duros momentos iba a tener a Bella al lado. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Bella tomándolo como una confirmación le ofreció su mano.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo cuando Edward le volvió a tomar la mano- ¿te apetece un café? La operación se alargará horas y no creo que quieras dormir.

De la mano se dirigieron a una pequeña sala de estar utilizada únicamente por los doctores del hospital, pero que a esta hora estaba vacía. En esta sala siempre había café, dulces y una pequeña nevera con agua y zumos.

Cuando entraron Edward soltó la mano a Bella y esta al sentir la pérdida se giró.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo no puedo entrar aquí- le respondió Edward simplemente.

-Sí puedes. Como ves no hay nadie, así que entra y ponte cómodo- dijo señalando el sofá.

En un incómodo silencio interrumpido únicamente por el sonido del café cayendo en la pequeña jarra de cristal, Bella preparaba un plato con galletas, macarrons y chocolate. Edward la esperaba sentado en el sillón pensando constantemente en Sienna.

Cuando Bella puso el plato y los cafés sobre la mesa le sacó de su ensoñación y él con una sonrisa se lo agradeció.

-¿Has avisado a Irina?- preguntó Bella sin mirar a Edward.

-Sí, pero este fin de semana ha viajado a Nueva York, así que tardará en venir.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos.

-Supongo que te preguntarás cómo he sido tan irresponsable para que mi hija esté ahora mismo en un quirófano- dijo Edward.

-Cuéntamelo solo si quieres Edward. Yo no voy a juzgarte y sé que no eres un padre irresponsable.

-Últimamente Sienna está pidiéndome más independencia, por ejemplo se niega a darme la mano por calle. Íbamos a cruzar un paso de peatones en la avenida Melrose, yo iba hablando por teléfono y Sienna iba a mi lado. En un momento ella se quedó rezagada atrás y cuando me giré para ver donde estaba, el coche estaba prácticamente golpeándola- terminó con los ojos aguados y rojos.

Bella estaba en el mismo estado que Edward al imaginarse el suceso.

-Lo siento- dijo con voz acongojada.

-No debería haberla hecho caso cuando se negó a darme la mano antes de cruzar. Debería haberla agarrado y haberla llevado conmigo así sea a rastras o en brazos, tiene 5 años y no es consciente de los peligros que acechan las calles.

-No pienses así Edward. No puedes echarte la culpa de lo ocurrido, los niños son traviesos y no miran por donde van, no te culpes.

-Sí me culpo Bella- dijo enérgico- es mi hija. Estaba conmigo y ahora está en el quirófano y dios sabe qué pasará en las últimas horas.

-Edward no puedes culparte, fue un accidente. Y sobre la parte médica ya te digo yo que Sienna saldrá de esta, tiene al mejor pediatra y al mejor cirujano de trauma que hay en Los Ángeles- intentó tranquilizarle Bella.

Edward se limitó a seguir bebiendo el café y después de varios minutos en silencio el busca de Bella pitó. Era el interno Shaw, informándole sobre la operación. A la operación todavía le quedaban varias horas y el busca solo decía que la niña seguía con pronóstico grave.

Cuando se lo dijo a Edward, este se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta las ventanas donde dando la espalda a Bella observó la ciudad.

-El mensaje no es malo- le dijo Bella desde atrás.

-Tampoco es bueno.

-Si los médicos siguen en el quirófano siempre es bueno, significa que tienen algo que hacer. Si no hubiese nada que hacer terminarían rápido, y eso sí sería malo- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Bella le miraba emocionada pero intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y esperanza. En ese momento Edward la miró y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar él vio en ellos aquello que quería y necesitaba en ese momento, amor.

Sin pensarlo ni poderlo controlar se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Bella y la besó. Ella en un principio se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a devolverle el beso porque era lo que llevaba meses anhelando.

-Edward…- comenzó a decir Bella.

-Te necesito. Llevo meses extrañándote- dijo él mientras la cogía en brazos y la llevaba hasta el sofá.

Mientras se besaban la ropa comenzó a desaparecer y cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban completamente desnudos. Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras que Edward estaba encima de ella. Con su miembro en la mano, Bella comenzó a acariciarle a la vez que se daba suaves golpes contra su clítoris, todo esto sin dejar de besarse. Cuando Edward se cansó de juegos se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo de la chica para introducirse con suavidad en su interior.

Necesitaron unos segundos para acostumbrase el uno al otro de nuevo y entonces él comenzó a moverse con suavidad entrando y saliendo. Bella levantó las piernas y las enredó en la cadera del chico haciendo más profunda la penetración. El roce entre ambos cuerpos pronto les llevó a ambos al orgasmo.

-Oh dios…- comenzó a decir Edward recuperándose.

-Shh- le calló Bella besándole de nuevo.

Continuaron besándose un buen tiempo antes de que el cansancio de todo lo que estaba sucediendo ese día se apoderase de Edward y se durmiese sobre el pecho de su ex novia.

Bella se quedó despierta ya que había dormido varias horas después de comer para estar descansada para la guardia. Con Edward sobre su pecho comenzó a acariciarle la nuca y el cuello, tal y como hacía cuando estaban en el sofá de su casa. Por unas horas ambos olvidaron que ya no estaban juntos y Bella estaba feliz de poder compartir tanto tiempo junto a Edward después de meses sin saber de él. Pasaron dos horas y Bella decidió levantarse y vestirse, porque pese a que esa sala no suele ser utilizada por las noches no podía garantizar al cien por cien que nadie fuera a entrar. Cuando se vistió salió al pasillo y acudió al almacén donde cogió una fina sábana para cubrir a Edward. Pasó una hora más y su busca sonó, Sienna iba a salir ya del quirófano pero aun no podía recibir visitas. Decidió no despertar a Edward hasta que subieran a la niña a planta para que cuando supiese la noticia pudiese ir a verla sin esperas.

Una hora más pasó y decidió que ya iba siendo el momento de despertar a Edward. Se sentó en el sofá mirándole un momento antes de despertarle al fin. Esta vez tendrían que hablar de su relación, habían vuelto a hacer el amor y para ella no había sido solo algo del momento. El estar juntos de esta manera de nueva la ayudó a comprender que seguía enamorada de él, que él era su pareja de vida y que tenían que estar juntos de nuevo.

-Edward- comenzó a decirle suavemente Bella a la vez que le movía el hombro.

Él comenzó a despertarse poco a poco y en su cara se reflejó el shock de cuando fue consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Sienna!- dijo sentándose.

-Salió del quirófano hace un rato, ahora mismo la están trasladando a una habitación donde podrás ir a visitarla. Vístete- le dijo antes de girarse para entrar el baño.

Cuando salieron al pasillo ninguno de los dos dijo nada y en silencio bajaron hasta la segunda planta donde se encontraba pediatría. Sienna estaba siendo instalada en esos momentos y Edward respiró tranquilo al verla de nuevo.

Cuando los médicos informaron a Edward del estado de la niña, Bella salió sonriendo dejándoles intimidad. Edward estuvo con Sienna cerca de media hora antes de salir al pasillo.

-Bella- dijo apoyándose en el mostrador Edward.

-¿Si?- preguntó ella al otro lado del mismo.

-Me gustaría hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros.

-Sí, a mí también- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar, así que podríamos…- comenzó Edward.

-¡Edward!- dijo una tercera voz por el pasillo- ¿dónde está mi niña? ¿dónde está Sienna?

Era Irina. Venía alterada y nerviosa. Al llegar a la altura de Edward le abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Edward la empezó a explicar todo lo sucedido mientras Bella veía la escena desde un segundo plano. Seguían siendo muy íntimos y cercanos. En ese momento su busca volvió a sonar, tenía trabajo, así que dejó solos a los padres y bajó a la primera planta.

.

.

.

 **He traído a Irina de vuelta porque sé que la echabais de menos jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Mejor este segundo encuentro? ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora?**

 **Espero que me contestéis estas preguntas en un review, porque me encanta leer vuestras opiniones.**

 **Además, review es igual a adelanto.**

 **Bella Bradshaw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un capítulo más de la historia.**

 **Es un capítulo corto y me odiaréis por cortarle ahí pero era necesario.**

 **Es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y si os gusta y tiene tan buena aceptación como han tenido los demás, subiré el próximo en unos días.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bella estuvo todo ese día trabajando y cuando su turno terminó cayó rendida en una de las camas de las habitaciones de descanso que tenía el hospital. Cuando despertó ya pasaba del medio día del domingo. Se dio una ducha, se cambió el pijama por su ropa de calle y bajó a la cafetería a comer algo. Antes de irse a casa pasó por la habitación de Sienna, quería ver cómo estaba.

La escena no era muy agradable. Edward estaba sentado a un lado de la cama acariciándola mientras que en el otro estaba Irina haciendo lo mismo, pero ninguno consiguió su propósito que era que Sienna dejase de llorar.

Bella se adentró en la habitación sin pedir permiso y dejando su bolso a los pies de la cama comenzó a hablar.

-Hola señorita Sienna. Un importante doctor me ha dicho que te has portado genial y que has estado en un quirófano- dijo sonriendo.

-Bella- dijo la niña llorando aun.

-Pero si has sido toda una valiente entrando al quirófano, ¿por qué lloras ahora cariño?- le preguntó con ternura.

-Duele- dijo simplemente.

-A ver ¿dónde te duele? Ya sabes que yo soy médica y puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya rápidamente- la aseguró guiñándola un ojo.

La niña se limitó a señalar sus piernas, las cuales estaban escayoladas.

-Vamos a ver- dijo poniéndose unos guantes para hacerlo más real.

Bella la acarició las piernas por encima de las escayolas con cuidado. Poco a poco fue subiendo sus caricias hasta que terminó acariciándole el cuello.

-¿Mejor?- la preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí- dijo la niña sin llorar.

-Me alegro. Mira Sienna este es mi número- dijo dándole una tarjeta con el número de móvil personal- si te duele otra vez les dices a tus papis que me llamen y yo vengo ¿vale?-

La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba la tarjeta.

Se despidió de ella dándola un beso en la cabeza y antes de salir de la habitación tanto Irina como Edward le dieron las gracias.

Sienna estuvo en el hospital durante dos semanas. Ella fue a verla muchos días pero no siempre coincidía con Edward. Aun así cuando coincidían estaba Sienna y no era el lugar adecuado para hablar, así que simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

Había pasado más de un mes desde el accidente cuando Bella comenzó a tener problemas para aguantar sus guardias. A las 3 de la mañana comenzaba a entrarle un terrible cansancio que en algunas ocasiones le había hecho hasta dar cabezazos mientras atendía a algún paciente. Cuando tenía turno de mañana la cosa era algo mejor pero también continuaba extremadamente cansada y buscaba cualquier rato libre para sentarse.

Ese viernes libraba tanto ella como Alice. Así que después de desayunar salieron a correr por la urbanización en la que vivían. Llevaban solo dos vueltas a la manzana cuando Bella comenzó a sentirse mal, perdió fuerza en las piernas, la visión se le nubló y le costaba respirar. A todo esto debía de añadir una profunda sensación de mareo que la obligó a sentarse en la acera.

-¿De verdad estás mal?- le dijo Alice.

-En serio Alice, no estoy diciendo esto para librarme de correr. Me encuentro fatal- dijo con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Vamos al hospital. Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas, quizás solo sea una bajada de azúcar pero así nos quedamos tranquilas.

Bella no protestó contra Alice, porque sabía que no iba a servir para nada, igual que esas pruebas, ella estaba sana por completo.

Finalmente Alice le sacó sangre y la llevó a analizar pidiendo una analítica completa.

Ese día tuvieron que cambiar el deporte por una tarde de películas en el sofá.

Al día siguiente cuando Bella entró en su despachó tenía un papel con los resultados de sus pruebas encima de su mesa.

Leucocitos: 8.000/ ml

Hematíes: 4.900.000/ ml

Plaquetas: 400.000/ml

Glucosa: 75 mg/dl

Creatinina: 0.8 mg/dl

Todo está normal pensó Bella con alivio. Seguidamente giró la hoja para continuar leyendo la analítica completa que su amiga se había empeñado en pedir.

GCH en sangre: positivo

-¡Joder!- dijo Bella revisando la analítica completamente de nuevo.

Sin poder creérselo fue hasta el almacén y cogió una prueba de embarazo con orina. Que el resultado en GCH fuese positivo casi siempre era señal de un embarazo pero para asegurarse completamente fue al baño y orinó en un vaso donde posteriormente introdujo el palito.

Encerrada en un cubículo del baño del hospital, a las 7 de la mañana, un sábado no era como Bella se había imaginado que se enteraría de que estaba embarazada.

Se supone que estaría en su casa, en su baño, estaría deseosa de que aparecieran las dos rayitas y Edward estaría a su lado esperando el resultado. Sería un embarazo buscado y no por azar.

Cuando pasaron los 5 minutos Bella miró el palito y dos rayas rojas marcaban un resultado claramente positivo.

Saliendo del baño lavándose las manos, se miró en el espejo y dijo.

-Ahora sí que tenemos que hablar Edward- dijo antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

Ese día Bella no tenía la cabeza en su trabajo y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta. Cuando salió de trabajar llamó a Edward, hacia meses que no marcaba ese número cuando antes solía hacerlo casi a diario.

-¿Sí?- contestó él al segundo tono.

-Edward- dijo a modo de saludo Bella.

-¿Bella?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí-

-Dime- le dijo Edward aun sin creerse que después de tantos meses esté hablando con ella por teléfono.

En ese momento todo el valor que llevaba intentando darse a sí misma durante todo el día se esfumó.

-Yo… solo quería… me gustaría poder ir un día a ver a Sienna. Si no te molesta- le dijo nerviosa.

-Oh no, para nada. Ven cuando quieras, es verano y Sienna no tiene colegio así que está en casa la mayoría del tiempo.

-Estupendo. Iré mañana entonces.

-Vale, hasta entonces- dijo Edward aun sin querer cortar la comunicación.

Bella colgó y se montó a su coche asegurándose de que al día siguiente tendría que tener valor para hablar claramente con él. Ya no solo se trataba de que ella quisiera retomar su relación si no de que en unos meses nacería un bebé de ambos.

Bella sonrió ante la palabra bebé, era la primera vez que se imaginaba a su pequeño bebé.

¡Ella iba a ser madre por dios!

Al día siguiente cuando Bella fue a la que durante casi un año fue su casa no pudo evitar mirarla con nostalgia. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella cuando iba a llamar al timbre pero no le sirvió de nada estar nerviosa porque quien abrió la puerta fue Esme.

-¡Bella cariño cuánto tiempo!- dijo abrazándola.

-Esme- saludó Bella devolviéndola el abrazo.

-Ven pasa, Edward me había avisado de que vendrías.

-Oh sí, ¿él no está?- preguntó curiosa.

-No. Ha salido a hacer no se qué de un nuevo documental-

Ese hecho desmoralizó un poco a Bella, ¿a caso Edward no tenía las mismas ganas de verla que ella a él?

-Hola Sienna- dijo Bella entrando al salón.

-¡Bella!- sonrió la niña sentada en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal estás cariño?- preguntó acercándose a ella y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Bien? Mira cuanto poco queda para que pueda andar yo solita- dijo señalando un calendario donde faltaban dos semanas para que la quitasen las escayolas.

-Eso está genial- le sonrió.

Esa tarde estuvieron jugando al parchís, con la play y por último leyendo hasta que Sienna comenzó a dormirse y Esme la llevó a su habitación. Al entrar la niña pidió a Bella que se quedase con ella y eso hizo. Esme salió de la habitación y Bella se quedó sorprendida por el cambió que había dado ese cuarto. Antes solo tenía una cama y un armario con poca ropa para la niña. Ahora la habitación tenía todo tipo de muebles, ropa y juguetes y las paredes estaban pintadas, otra novedad.

Sienna le obligó a que se tumbase con ella en la cama y que le contase historias de médicos dijo haciendo reír a Bella. Bella comenzó a inventarse una historia pero cuando llevaba casi 5 minutos hablando notó como la respiración de la niña había cambiado y ya estaba dormida. Besándole la frente se levantó de la cama y salió hacia el pasillo.

La puerta del que fue su dormitorio estaba abierta, la curiosidad le pudo y tuvo que entrar.

Si en el cuarto de Sienna se había sorprendido por todos los cambios, en este se estaba sorprendiendo de ver todo igual a como ella recordaba. No queriendo arriesgarse a ser pillada husmeando bajó al piso inferior donde tampoco había nadie.

-¿Esme?- preguntó una vez estuvo en el salón.

-Se ha ido- respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

-Edward- se giró a mirarlo sonriente Bella. Conocía todos los rasgos de Edward, de su pareja, pero ahora le miraba con otros ojos. Ahora era el padre de su hijo, y eso le hacía si cabe mucho más guapo y atractivo.

-Hola Bella- respondió con una sonrisa entrando al salón desde el jardín que era donde estaba Edward antes -¿qué tal Sienna?

-Está bien, está dormida- respondió.

-Sí, últimamente no para de dormir, los calmantes la dejan agotada.

-Sí, ya me imagino.

Un silencio tenso se instauró entre ellos. Bella se decía a sí misma que este era el momento de hablar y Edward no paraba de pensar en cómo empezar a hablar para decir a Bella lo que llevaba pensando varios meses.

-He preparado la cena- dijo Edward.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo- dijo Bella caminando hacia la cocina.

-Está en el jardín Bella- le dijo Edward riendo para que cambiara de rumbo.

Cenaron hablando sobre cómo había sido la recuperación de Sienna estas semanas, al parecer no era una niña dócil en cuanto a guardar reposo se refiere. La cena se iba acabando y Bella cada vez estaba menos atenta a la conversación pensando en lo que venía. Edward notó el cambio de actitud de Bella y se adelantó.

-No Bella- dijo tajante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Noto que estás intentando acabar la conversación, mirando el reloj, nerviosa… estás contando los minutos para irte pero antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo. Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué van a hablar ahora? Hagan sus apuestas.**

 **Bien como ya sabéis** _ **review es igual a adelanto.**_

 **He ampliado el final de la historia con un epílogo, así que queda otro capítulo y el epílogo.**

 **Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar dos cosas:**

 **La primera es que yo no tengo beta, por lo tanto intento revisar mi ortografía varias veces antes de subir el capítulo pero siempre se me puede colar algún error.**

 **La segunda, también relacionada con la ortografía, es que en el lugar donde yo vivo en España somos laístas. Esto quiere decir que ponemos** _ **la**_ **donde se debe poner** _ **le**_ **. Para mí esto es un verdadero hándicap porque a mí no me suena mal decir ''la dije'' en vez de ''le dije'' o ''la regalé'' en vez de ''le regalé''. Así que pido perdón por el laísmo pero no puedo evitarlo, lo intento corregir pero alguna vez puede que no vea el fallo porque repito, a mí me suena bien.**

 **Me despido de vosotros por ahora, como he dicho antes cuantas más reviews y favoritos reciba, antes publico el siguiente capítulo y además os compenso con un adelanto por vuestro review.**

 **Nos leemos, Bella Bradshaw.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Como os prometí he tardado poco en subir el siguiente capítulo. Este es el último y me da pena despedirme de esta historia que tanto me ha gustado y tanto me ha dado. Quizás después de mi** _ **OS ''Mi ex mujer''**_ **esta sea mi historia favorita.**

 **Aunque sea el último capítulo no puedo dejar de agradeceros la inmensa cantidad de reviews que he recibido, GRACIAS, GRACIAS y mil GRACIAS. No sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que el tiempo, las ganas y la ilusión que dediqué al escribir esta historia han llegado hasta vosotras y os ha gustado. De verdad, el mejor pago vuestros comentarios.**

 **En fin, no voy a enrollarme más que sé qué queréis leer este capítulo.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

.

.

.

-No Bella- dijo tajante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Noto que estás intentando acabar la conversación, mirando el reloj, nerviosa… estás contando los minutos para irte pero antes de que te vayas quiero hablar contigo. Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Bella se limitó a asentir.

-Lo que pasó en el hospital fue… fue cosa del momento- La mirada de Bella en este punto era de asombro e incredulidad total- ¡joder! No, me refiero a que la situación me llevó a ello y… - dijo Edward ofuscado por no encontrar las palabras para expresarse.

-¿Quieres decir que te acostaste conmigo por la situación de estrés en la que te encontrabas?- pregunta firmemente Bella.

-No- suspiró Edward- quiero decir que me acosté contigo en ese momento porque estaba asustado y cuando tienes miedo las cosas dejan de tener tanta importancia. Así que en ese momento el no estar juntos no tenía importancia para mí porque quería, deseaba y necesitaba estar así contigo- se explicó finalmente.

-Oh- dijo simplemente Bella.

-Sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero Bella llevo meses trabajando para llegar a este punto. Cuando me dejaste Rose se puso de tu parte, me dijo que si me sorprendía el hecho de que me dejases después de todo lo que había pasado en nuestra vida. Cuando llegó Sienna sabía que te estaba poniendo en un compromiso…

-No fue así, yo tuve miedo al principio pero poco a poco fui aceptando a Sienna- se explicó Bella.

-Sí, pero ella cambió nuestra relación y yo no supe ver eso. Quería seguir manteniendo nuestra relación, con nuestros planes y nuestros sueños y meter a Sienna en ellos. Me equivoqué en eso porque claramente Sienna me iba a imponer otros planes y era yo el que tenía que adaptarme a ellos y no ella a los míos. Ahora sí lo puedo ver claro.

-Sienna nunca fue el problema. Te lo dije Edward.

-Lo sé. También ahora veo que me equivoqué muchísimo con Irina. Quería tener con ella una relación lo más buena posible por el bien de la niña y se aprovechó de eso. Para colmo yo la traje a vivir a casa cuando tú me pediste que marcase un espacio entre ella y nosotros. No te consulté si quiera, te impuse a Irina cuando aun estabas adaptándote a Sienna. Y tenías razón, habíamos dejado de ser una pareja porque la falta de organización y de costumbre de ser padre me llevó a dejarte a ti como última prioridad en muchas ocasiones. Me ha costado un tiempo darme cuenta, pero lo he hecho finalmente.

Los ojos de Bella estaban abnegados en lágrimas recordando esos meses en los que veía como Edward y ella cada vez se distanciaban más.

-Rose me dijo que te dejase marchar. Que organizase mi vida como padre con Sienna, que diera el lugar que le corresponde a Irina y que después viese si hay lugar para ti en mi vida como algo más que mi amiga. Bien, lo hice. En cuanto te fuiste eché a Irina de casa, ella empezó a acusarme de mal padre y durante dos meses casi no me dejó ver a Sienna.

-Oh Edward yo no quise nunca que…- comenzó a decir Bella arrepentida.

-La llevé ante un juez, él estipuló un régimen de visitas para que ninguno pudiésemos negar al otro el ver a la niña. Sienna está conmigo dos semanas al mes y las otras dos semanas la veo solo los fines de semana. Irina ya no viene aquí a penas, se ha echado un novio o algo así y él es el que se encarga de traer a Sienna la mayoría de las veces. Dedico mi tiempo a Sienna pero sin duda me queda tiempo para ti. Sé que me queda tiempo para ti porque después de tantos meses separados sigo echándote de menos al llegar a casa o al irme a dormir, porque pese a que casi nunca estoy solo, todos los días hay momentos en los que me siento solo. Y eso se debe únicamente a que tú no estás aquí y a que te amo.

Bella llevaba ya un buen rato limpiándose las lágrimas sin intentar ocultarlo.

-Edward yo me sentí desplazada de tu vida, es cierto. No soportaba a Irina. Ella llegó de la nada y tenía un vínculo mucho más fuerte contigo, teníais una hija juntos, ¿qué hay más fuerte que eso? Veía como cada vez erais más cercanos y respecto a mí cada vez nos alejábamos más. La noche en la que os vi besándoos tan solo vi lo que mi cabeza llevaba diciéndome varios meses, nos habíamos perdido el uno al otro. Vivíamos juntos pero no estábamos juntos. Necesitaba un tiempo alejada de todos estos cambios y estos meses me han venido bien, me han ayudado a madurar y a ver las cosas como son realmente. Edward, cuando Sienna llegó yo te prometí que iba a estar contigo, a tu lado y al suyo, y no lo cumplí. Me hubiera gustado tener entonces la confianza y la determinación que tengo ahora, pero sin estos meses separados nunca hubiese podido alcanzarlas. Estos meses me he dado cuenta de que pese a que nunca más volvamos a ser nosotros dos solos, y que Irina esté presente en nuestras vidas…. yo… quiero volver.

Edward sonrió complacido. Al fin.

-¿Quieres volver aquí, conmigo?- preguntó Edward sonriente mirándola con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-Si tú quieres, sí- respondió cautelosa pero sonriente Bella.

-Yo quiero que vuelvas. Quiero que vuelvas y no te vayas nunca más nena- dijo levantándose de la mesa a la vez que Bella y a medio camino cuando se juntaron se besaron con la necesidad que habían padecido estos meses.

-No me vuelvas a dejar Bells. Eres mi otra mitad, ¿entiendes?- le dijo separándose tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios.

-No voy a dejarte, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo. Te quiero.- dijo volviendo a besarle.

Estuvieron un rato besándose y abrazándose hasta que el frío veraniego hizo estremecer a Bella.

-Vamos dentro- dijo Edward- ¿te quedarás esta noche no?

-Debería avisar a Alice, pero sí, me quedo- dijo abrazando a su novio otra vez.

Entraron al salón y se tumbaron abrazados en el sofá donde continuaron besándose y haciéndose promesas el uno al otro. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Edward se despertó sobresaltado del sofá y encontró a Bella dormida abrazada a él. La cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, a la cama de ambos. Esa noche Edward volvió a ocupar su lado de la cama correspondiente, ya que llevaba meses durmiendo en el lado que había pertenecido a Bella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Bella se despertó eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana. Se levantó extraña, no era su cama habitual ni olía su colonia. Olía a la colonia de un hombre, de su hombre. Sonrío sin abrir los ojos recordando donde estaba y la conversación que habían tenido ayer. Por fin se sentía completa, por fin volvía a estar en su casa con su novio, de donde no debió haberse ido jamás.

Un suave beso en el hombro hizo que se girase hacia el otro lado para ver a Edward.

-Hola- dijo él sonriente.

-Mmmm buenos días- respondió ella besándole.

Edward acercó una bandeja con el desayuno. Había café, bacon, queso crema, pan y mermelada de frambuesas.

-¿Tú quieres verme gorda cariño? Después de la cena de ayer y ahora este desayuno…- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Yo quiero verte feliz y sé que cuando pruebes el bacon extra crujiente que he preparado serás feliz- dijo cogiendo una loncha de bacon con el tenedor y acercándoselo a la boca- abre.

Bella abrió la boca y comenzó a masticar el crujiente bacon que había preparado su novio. Estaba muy bueno pero al tercer mordisco comenzó a sentir un extraño sabor, demasiado fuerte y asqueroso para seguir comiendo. Miró a Edward dejando de masticar y se estiró para coger un pañuelo de papel de la mesilla de Edward. Escupió el bacon en el papel inmediatamente intentando sacar ese asqueroso sabor de su boca.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido Edward.

-Está malo- le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con el pañuelo.

-Está delicioso- rebatió.

-Pruébalo-

Edward se metió un trozo de bacon en la boca y al saborearlo no apreció ningún tipo de sabor extraño.

-Está bueno, Bells. ¿Es que te has vuelto vegana en estos meses?- preguntó bromista.

-No, pero…- comenzó Bella. Entonces lo recordó. El motivo por el que tenía que hablar con Edward y por el que la comida le sabía rara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward sentándose frente a ella en la cama. Vio como Bella se quedaba mirando un punto en la pared muy concentrada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ayer vine a contarte una cosa- comenzó apartando la comida a un lado.

-Sí, que querías que volviésemos a estar juntos. Lo sé- sonrió cogiéndole la mano.

-A parte de eso- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Cuando estuvimos juntos en el hospital… tú no te pusiste un condón ni nada por el estilo. Y a los dos meses de dejarlo se me acabaron las píldoras, así que dejé de estar protegida. No se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, pero el sábado me hice pruebas y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Has estado con alguien más… en este tiempo?- preguntó preocupado Edward.

-¡No! ¡No he estado con nadie más! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- preguntó ofendida Bella.

-No estábamos juntos, cabe la posibilidad.

-No, no me he acostado con nadie estos meses salvo contigo. ¿Me traes mi bolso?- le pidió.

Edward bajó al salón donde el día anterior Bella había dejado el bolso. Cuando se lo dio sacó un papel doblado en 4 partes y se lo enseñó.

-El resultado que pone ahí positivo es lo importante.

-Sí- dijo mirándolo confuso- pero yo no sé qué significa.

Bella sonrió y después sacó la prueba de embarazado casera que se había hecho en el baño.

-¿Y esta? ¿Esta la entiendes? Porque las dos significan lo mismo- dijo mirándole sonriente mientras le daba el predictor en la mano.

Edward se quedó alucinado mirando el palito blanco con las dos rayitas rojas. Nunca había visto de cerca una prueba de embarazo, pero había visto suficientes películas y anuncios para saberlo. De todas las posibles cosas que Bella podía haberle dicho, jamás se imaginó que sería esto.

-¿Tú…?-preguntó Edward mirando la prueba aun.

-Sí.

-Oh- dijo simplemente.

Después de unos segundos sin reacción por su parte, Bella le movió el brazo para llamar su atención.

-¡Edward!

Él salió de su ensoñación y por fin fue consciente de lo que pasaba.

-Bella- dijo sonriente abrazándola al fin- estás embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé.

-Sí- dijo ella emocionada- vamos a tener un bebé.

-¡Oh dios! No lo esperaba, ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza pero ahora quiero y necesito tener un bebé contigo- dijo besándola.

-Tengo muchas ganas de tener un hijo tuyo Edward- le contestó antes de volver a besarle- pero tendrás que enseñarme cómo funciona esto de la paternidad, yo no tengo demasiada experiencia con niños.

-¿Bromeas? Eres genial con los niños. Me dejaste anonadado cuando ''quitaste'' el dolor a Sienna en el hospital. Si eso no es saber tratar con los niños, no sé qué más puede ser. Y de todas formas no tengo mucha idea de bebés, cuando conocí a Sienna ya tenía cuatro años- dijo acostándose de nuevo con ella en la cama.

Edward comenzó a besarla con pasión poniéndose encima de ella.

-Dime que no tienes que trabajar- pidió mientras la besaba el cuello.

-Sí tengo que trabajar, pero esta noche.

-¿Guardia de noche?- preguntó mirándola serio.

-Sí.

-Cariño, no soy de esos novios que quieren que su mujer se quede en casa guardando reposo todo el embarazo, pero sin duda quisiera que dejases de trabajar por las noches y de hacer turnos de 24 horas. Necesitas dormir, el bebé te lo pide- dijo acariciándola el abdomen.

-Lo sé. Tengo que cambiar mis turnos pero de eso nos ocuparemos luego. Ahora estábamos en algo mucho más interesante- terminó la conversación a la vez que una de sus manos acariciaba el pene de Edward por encima de su pantalón de dormir.

Edward bajo las braguitas y le quitó el vestido, única prenda con la que había dormido Bella, para descender por el cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a su bajo vientre donde repartió varios besos llenos de suavidad y ternura, pues ahí era donde estaba formándose su futuro hijo o hija. Después los besos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al pubis. Una vez ahí comenzó a acariciar el clítoris con su lengua, suavemente y después metió su dedo índice haciendo que Bella no parase de gemir. Un incontrolable orgasmo se hizo con ella y se dejó ir entre gemidos.

No se había terminado de recuperar aun cuando su novio comenzó a quitarse el pantalón del pijama junto a los calzoncillos. Bella se levantó de la cama y tumbándose boca abajo aprovechó que Edward estaba de rodillas en la cama para introducir el miembro de su novio en la boca. Chupó y lamió incansable mientras Edward la agarraba la cabeza y movía sus caderas marcando el ritmo. Antes de correrse, Edward la apartó y la hizo tumbarse boca arriba, abrir las piernas e introducirse en su interior. Y en ese momento supo, de nuevo, que era con Bella con quien tenía que estar. Era su forma de besar, sus abrazos, su calidez, su voz, su olor lo que el necesitaba para vivir. Y ahora también necesitaba a su hijo, necesitaba el hijo que Bella iba a darle.

Cuando Irina apareció hace ya un año en su fiesta de cumpleaños informándole de la existencia de Sienna, él aun no se había planteado tener hijos. Ahora, un año más tarde y después de haber estado separado del amor de su vida durante meses, tenía todo lo que deseaba en casa. Tenía a su preciosa hija durmiendo a unos metros de él, tenía a su mujer debajo de él moviéndose al compás que su miembro marcaba mientras gemía levemente y tenía a su futuro hijo o hija en el vientre de su mujer.

Si había una definición de felicidad para Edward y Bella, tenía que ser precisamente ese momento.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Ahora sí, final de la historia.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la reconciliación? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que va a ser el bebé, niño o niña? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sienna ante la noticia de un nuevo hermanito o hermanita? ¿E Irina?**

 **Ya sabéis que me gusta leer vuestras respuestas a las preguntas que os hago, así que por favor contestadme en un review. Y como siempre** _ **el review será recompensado con un adelanto**_ **… PORQUE AUN QUEDA EL ÉPILOGO!**

 **Sí señores, hay epílogo. Inicialmente la historia acababa aquí pero cuando la subí la primera vez la gente me decía que se había quedado con ganas de más así que la semana pasada escribí un epílogo para la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que ya sí que sí será el último. ¡Ay que penita!**

 **Bella Bradshaw**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡HOLA!**

 **Bueno, finalmente hemos llegado al final de esta historia.**

 **Estoy muy feliz con la gran acogida que ha tenido en Fanfiction, creo que ha gustado bastante y por eso tengo que daros nuevamente las GRACIAS.**

 **Ahora os dejo ya con el epílogo y al final del capítulo os cuento más cositas sobre nuevos proyectos.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 años más tarde…**

Bella acababa de llegar a casa después de haber pasado el día en el hospital. Le encantaba su trabajo pero adoraba llegar a casa y oír las risas infantiles mezcladas con las de Edward.

Justo como en ese preciso instante, en el que estaba dando la última vuelta a la cerradura para entrar en casa y comenzó a escuchar los gritos y risas del salón.

Dejó el maletín y se cambió los zapatos de tacón en la entrada, cuando llegó al salón una de sus imágenes favoritas ocurría delante de sus ojos. Edward estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo y encima de su espalda estaban sus dos hijas sentadas a horcajadas, como si su marido fuese un caballo.

-¡Agg Bells ayúdame!- le gritó con falso desespero Edward desde el suelo.

Las niñas rieron aun más fuerte antes de levantarse de la espalda de su padre e ir corriendo hacia su madre.

-¡Mami!- gritaron con júbilo llegando hasta ella.

Bella sonriente cogió en brazos a su hija pequeña, Carla de 3 años, mientras que la mayor, Anne de 5, le abrazaba la cintura. Bella se arrodilló y besó a sus hijas antes de dejarlas en el suelo.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su marido tumbado mirándolas sonriente y se puso de rodillas para darle un beso suave en los labios.

-Hola- dijo sonriente.

-Hola- respondió sonriendo igualmente- gracias por salvarme de los bichos- dijo señalando a sus hijas.

Bella le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y cuando estuvo de pie a su lado le acomodó la camiseta que se había subido durante el juego.

-¿Os habéis portado bien con papá?- le preguntó a las dos niñas a lo que ellas sin dudarlo asintieron energicamente.

-No. Hacen conmigo lo que quieren- dijo Edward.

-Es porque eres muy blando con ellas- le picó Bella riendo.

-Sois mis chicas…- dijo como explicación él a la vez que la levantaba en brazos.

Bella no pudo reprimir la carcajada de sorpresa ni tampoco las niñas que se aceraron con ganas de seguir jugando con sus padres.

Finalmente tiró a Bella en el sofá y las niñas se le echaron encima gritando y riendo. Edward sonrió ante la imagen y cuando Bella comenzó a pedirle ayuda agarró a Anne y la cogió en brazos.

Bella sujetó a Carla y cuando ambas niñas estuvieron en brazos de sus padres, ambos respiraron tranquilos.

-Vamos, ¡a bañarse todo el mundo!- dijo Bella desde el sofá.

La hora del baño era la hora del caos. Anne renegaba de meterse a la ducha, últimamente había desarrollado un tipo de alergia al agua que hacía que sus padres pelearan con ella cada día para que se bañase. Carla sin embargo disfrutaba del baño y había que pelear con ella para que saliese del agua.

A las 9 el silencio por fin abundaba en la casa, las niñas ya estaban dormidas y los padres podían disfrutar de la soledad.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá mientras que Bella estaba tumbada con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Ambos compartían con el otro qué habían hecho ese día.

-¿Has podido hablar con Sienna?- le preguntó Bella.

Edward se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento cariño- le dijo alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Llevo tres días sin saber nada de ella y meses sin poderla ver, esta situación me supera- dijo desesperado pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Pronto volverán tus padres de Europa y yo habré acabado de enseñar a mis residentes. Podré quedarme con las niñas y tú podrías viajar para verla- le intentó reconfortar Bella.

-Sí eso me aliviaría momentáneamente, pero no es una solución a largo plazo. Me duele no tenerla aquí, me gustaría que creciera con nuestras hijas, que viviera con nosotros…

-Shh lo siento Ed- dijo Bella levantándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él para abrazarle y confortarle.

Sienna vivía con Irina en Nueva York. El nuevo novio de su madre había sido trasladado allí para trabajar e Irina sin pensárselo dos veces se marchó con él y con la niña. Edward se negó a ello de todas las formas posibles pero un juez terminó por dar la custodia completa a la madre hasta que la niña cumpliera 12 años y decidiese con quién quería vivir.

Bella en cierta manera se sentía culpable, pues aunque ella no tuvo nada que ver en la mudanza de Sienna, está convencida de que su embarazo sí.

Pese a que al novio de Irina lo habían trasladado hacía semanas a Nueva York y esta no había hecho ningún plan de marcharse de la ciudad, cuando Irina se enteró de que Bella estaba embarazada tomó la decisión de marcharse. Así que el embarazo de Anne no fue un proceso feliz tal y como habían imaginado al principio, pues se pasaron los meses de gestación discutiendo con Irina. Edward se culpa día a día de no haber disfrutado lo suficiente del primer embarazo de su mujer.

Los primeros meses sin Sienna en casa Edward estuvo triste y enfadado, pero la llegada de su hija le ayudó a pasar el mal trago. No obstante, años después se había acostumbrado a la situación pero no lo había aceptado.

Más tarde esa noche mientras Bella dormía, escuchó como su hija pequeña comenzaba a llorar y fue a la habitación antes de que el llanto despertase a su mujer.

-Shh, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?-

-No hay luz- dijo gimoteando.

La pequeña acostumbraba a dormir con una pequeña luz rosa que el día anterior se había quedado sin pilas.

-Papá se quedará contigo ¿quieres?- le preguntó metiéndose en la cama con ella.

Edward enterró la nariz en el pelo de su pequeña niña y comenzó a recordar con añoranza su llegada.

Anne tenía solo dos años y aunque los dos querían tener más niños entre el asunto de Sienna y lo pequeña que era su hija mayor no se habían planteado tener más hijos aun.

Sin embargo a Bella se le retrasó la regla durante dos meses y al hacerse la prueba vieron que el bebé número dos llegaría a la familia antes de lo que creían. El embarazo de Carla fue totalmente distinto al de Anne porque se dijo a sí mismo que disfrutaría al máximo con él.

Cuando se enteraron de que era otra niña ellos estaban felices, pero eso causó bromas entre la familia ya que empezaron a decir que Edward solo sabía hacer niñas, pues ya llevaba tres.

Carla era igual que Bella, con el cabello marrón y rizado al igual que sus ojos, aun era muy pequeña para definir su carácter pero sin duda era una niña dulce e influenciable que se dejaba mandar por su hermana mayor Anne y por su otra hermana mayor, Sienna, cuando estaban juntas.

Anne sin embargo era más parecida a él físicamente con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, como Sienna, pero de dónde había heredado el carácter era la gran incógnita. Anne podría revolucionar toda una habitación llena de niños y hacer con ellos lo que quisiera, tenía un liderazgo innato y le encantaba salirse con la suya.

Adoraba a sus hijas. Pasar tiempo con ellas y con Bella era su pasatiempo favorito en el mundo. Se le caía la baba cuando veía como jugaban o hablaban las tres juntas, sin duda Bella era una madre excepcional. No puede recordar un momento donde Bella se haya alterado y no haya sabido que hacer con las niñas, al contrario que él, que cada vez que lloran se desespera y se bloquea.

Tan solo le faltaba Sienna para ser completamente feliz, pero resignado pensó en que pronto la vería.

Pasaron unas semanas hasta que Bella finalmente dio luz verde a sus residentes para presentarse al examen final y así no tener horas de clases de formación en el trabajo. Esme y Carlisle regresaron de Alemania cargados de regalos para sus nietos que ahora eran 5: dos niños de Emmet y tres niñas de Edward.

Pero el verdadero regalo para Edward le esperaba una noche en su cama. Después de hacer el amor con Bella esta se levantó desnuda hasta el armario de dónde sacó un sobre y corrió hasta la cama de vuelta con Edward.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Edward intrigado con Bella entre sus brazos.

-Ábrelo-

Edward abrió el sobre y vio que era un billete para Nueva York.

-Bella…

-Vete a ver a Sienna. Todos la echamos de menos en casa, pero desgraciadamente ni yo ni las niñas podemos viajar por el trabajo y el colegio. Además últimamente estás triste…- le dijo besándole la mejilla.

-Es solo que…- dijo frustrado tapándose la cara con las manos- soy feliz contigo y con nuestras hijas, muy feliz, os quiero más que a nada pero cada día se me hace más difícil no estar con Sienna. Me perdí sus primeros cuatro años y ahora no estoy presente físicamente en su vida, dentro de poco dejará de ser una niña y esa etapa nunca regresará.

-Te entiendo cariño, te entiendo. Sabes que quiero a Sienna como si fuese mi hija y creo que ella a mí también me quiere como si fuese algo más que una tía- dijo haciendo reír a Edward. Sienna adoraba a Bella, la quería como si fuese una madre- quiero que aproveches este viaje para decirle que siempre va a tener su habitación en esta casa y que la esperamos con los brazos abiertos.

Edward besó agradecido a su mujer. Bella era una firme creyente de que la niña viviría con ellos cuando fuese más mayor y pudiera decidir.

-Gracias mi amor. Por todo- le dijo sonriente.

-No se merecen, nuestras niñas deberían estar creciendo juntas.

Días más tarde Edward se subió a un avión rumbo a Nueva York. Cuando le comentó a Sienna la posibilidad de ir, la niña se alegró de sobre manera porque también echaba en falta a su padre.

Antes de apagar el teléfono llamó a Bella para hablar con ella y con las niñas una vez más. La pequeña Carla se lió a hablar sin parar y su madre tuvo que quitarle el teléfono para que Edward pudiese colgar.

Edward sonriendo encantado colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando su fondo de pantalla. Era la foto de su boda.

Se casaron antes de que Anne cumpliera su primer año. Hicieron una boda mucho más grande de lo que una vez se imaginaron, pero entre familia, amigos y compañeros del trabajo el número de invitados llegó hasta los 268. Se casaron al aire libre con su primera hija en común como testigo sujeta entre los brazos de su hermana mayor en primera fila. La luna de miel en Grecia fue estupenda, tan solo echaban de menos a sus niñas pero disfrutaron de tener tiempo para ellos solos.

Al llegar a Nueva York lo primero que echó de menos fue el clima, el calor de Los Ángeles había sido sustituido por la lluvia de Nueva York.

Cogió el metro hasta Brooklyn y se guió con el móvil hasta la casa de Irina.

Cuando llamó a la puerta no podía esperar lo que le esperaba al otro lado. Irina le abrió la puerta muy embarazada.

-Irina- dijo sorprendido.

-Edward- dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Estás…?- la señaló.

-Embarazada, sí. 7 meses ya.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias, no ibas a ser tú el único que le diera hermanas a Sienna.

-No he dicho nada de eso- se defendió frustrado.

Desde que echó a Irina de su casa su relación siempre había sido distante y fría.

-¡Papá!- escuchó que le llamaban desde la cocina.

-¡Hola princesa!- sonrió mientras agarraba a la niña y la cogía en brazos con dificultad. Tenía ya 11 años.

Se abrazaron un buen rato hasta que Irina habló.

-¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y Anne y Carla?- preguntó emocionada.

-En Los Ángeles cariño, ellas no han podido venir.

-Oh- dijo un poco triste.

Pasaron una semana juntos haciendo cosas de padre e hija y poniéndose al día. Parecía que Sienna era feliz en Nueva York y eso le agradaba y le dolía a partes iguales.

Pero la noche de antes de volver a Los Ángeles, mientras se despedía de Sienna en su habitación la niña empezó a llorar.

-Eh, Sienna cielo, ¿qué ocurre?

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo pegada a su pecho.

-Nos veremos pronto- intentó consolarla aunque él tampoco estaba muy feliz de alejarse de nuevo de su niña.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí. Me gusta jugar contigo y que me dejes patinar, mamá no me deja.

-Shh, escúchame- dijo poniéndose a la altura de su hija- te he comprado un móvil, sé que eres pequeña para tener uno pero me dijiste que mamá no siempre te deja coger el ordenador para hablar con nosotros así que así podrás llamarme cuando quieras.

-Pero no es igual…-

-Dentro de poco podrás decidir si quieres vivir aquí o en Los Ángeles conmigo. Bella y yo estaríamos encantados de que vivieras conmigo.

-¿Dónde? Seguro que Carla tiene mi habitación ahora.

-No- dijo sonriendo- Bella y yo siempre hemos reservado esa habitación para ti. Carla de momento duerme con Anne y cuando sea mayor tendrá su habitación al lado de la tuya, en la que pintabas de pequeña.

-Mamá va a tener un bebé-

-Lo sé, ¿pero eso es un problema?

Sienna se encogió de hombros.

-No recuerdo que te pusieras triste cuando te dijimos que Bella y yo íbamos a tener otros bebés.

-Bella es buena.

-Sí, es muy buena. ¿Y John no?- preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Sí, pero no es mi papá. Él me lo dice siempre- dijo mirando a Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Y Edward entendió todo. Sienna se veía desplazada por la llegada de su nuevo hermano.

-Tú papá soy yo y siempre voy a ser yo, puede que no nos veamos mucho pero tú tienes un papá que te quiere mucho, ¿lo sabes no?

La niña asintió.

-Bella también te quiere mucho y tus hermanas pequeñas- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla- siempre que quieras puedes venir a vernos.

La despedida se alargó mucho más pero Sienna no volvió a llorar. Edward dejó Nueva York al día siguiente preocupado, había intentado tranquilizar a Sienna pero verla triste no le había gustado.

Irina siempre le echó en cara falsas acusaciones sobre preferir a las hijas que tenía con Bella a Sienna, pero eso nunca fue verdad. Sin embargo parece que ahora la que prefiere a sus otros hijos es ella.

Cuando llegó a casa sus hijas le habían preparado una fiesta de bienvenida junto a Bella y sus padres. Feliz por estar con ellas de nuevo las abrazó y besó hasta hartarse. La reunión se alargó hasta casi la media noche. La pequeña llevaba horas dormida en su cama mientras que Anne había caído rendida en los brazos de su padre donde estaba ahora.

-Ven, déjamela- le dijo Bella cuando Esme y Carlisle se fueron- la subiré a su cama.

-No, tranquila, déjala aquí un poco más y ven con nosotros- dijo haciéndole sitio en el sofá.

Tumbados uno al lado del otro y con la pequeña sobre el pecho de Edward, Bella finalmente le preguntó por Sienna con sinceridad.

-Irina está embarazada- dijo sorprendiéndola- y Sienna se siente un poco desplazada.

-Oh pobrecita.

-Tantas veces me reclamó Irina por preferir a Anne y a Carla sobre Sienna aunque fuese mentira, y ahora ella es la que no da el lugar que le corresponde a la niña.

Bella comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su hija mayor con ternura.

-¿Crees que Sienna llegó a sentirse desplazada cuando nacieron Anne y Carla?- preguntó Bella.

-No- aseguró besándola- siempre tuvimos cuidado de respetar su espacio y sus tiempos. No permitimos que los bebés intercedieran en nuestra relación con ella. Además le gustaba cuidar de Anne cuando era pequeña, te ayudaba a bañarla y vestirla- le recordó.

-Es cierto- dijo alzándose para besar la cabeza de Anne.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la ternura con la que Bella trataba a Anne.

-Ojalá Sienna fuese nuestra- susurró.

Bella lo miró sonriente sin saber cómo contestar a eso.

-Ojalá fueses tú su madre, ojalá la hubieses llevado en tu vientre, ojalá hubiese podido disfrutar del mismo amor que das a nuestras hijas desde su nacimiento- expresó Edward.

-Edward…

-Nunca me he arrepentido de tener a Sienna desde que la conocí, pero sí me arrepiento de haberla tenido con Irina. Irina ha actuado en su beneficio en numerosas ocasiones sin tener en cuenta si eso dañaba a la niña o no, sus necesidades siempre han ido primero. Es egoísta.

-Muy pronto vamos a estar los cinco juntos, ya lo verás- dijo Bella dándole un beso cargado de amor.

-Te amo Bella, te amo a ti, amo las hijas que me has dado y amo que quieras a Sienna como una hija más- dijo antes de volver a besarla.

-Y yo te amo a ti, amo las hijas que tenemos juntos y a Sienna.

Se estuvieron besando un poco más hasta que la postura les resultó algo incómoda.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- preguntó Bella con una sonrisa que anticipaba lo que iba a suceder.

-Espérame allí, voy a meter a Anne en la cama- dijo poniéndose en pie con la niña dormida enroscada en su cuerpo.

Cuando volvió a su habitación Bella lo esperaba en ropa interior sobre la cama.

Edward dio un silbido de aprobación a medida que se acercaba a la cama. Se subió a ella de rodillas y gateó hasta donde estaba Bella colocándose entre sus piernas.

La ropa fue desapareciendo entre besos y caricias y cuando ambos estuvieron listos para unir sus cuerpos Edward se sentó sobre sus talones en la cama y a su vez sentó a Bella encima de él, penetrándola despacio.

Edward rodeó su estrecha cintura y comenzó a mover a Bella arriba y abajo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer de tener sus cuerpos unidos mientras Edward también inundado por el placer la observaba.

Le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo y justo así como estaba ahora le parecía perfecta. Su suave piel bañada del color anaranjado procedente de la luz de la lámpara de noche, sus ojos cerrados y su larga melena morena cayendo en cascada.

Los movimientos se aceleraron y cuando ambos notaron que llegaban al clímax se besaron para acallar los gemidos.

Una vez recuperada la respiración Edward besó los pechos de Bella y salió de su interior. La metió debajo de las sábanas, la abrazó y besó antes de apagar la luz y desearse mutuamente buenas noches.

Un ruido lo despertó antes de lo previsto pero no era el ruido familiar del despertador. Era el de su teléfono móvil.

Con los ojos aun cerrados se separó del cuerpo de Bella y cogió el aparato que sonaba incesante.

-¿Si?- masculló sin abrir los ojos.

-Papá…- dijo Sienna llorando al otro lado de la línea.

Solo una palabra sirvió para que Edward se despertase del todo y se levantase de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo? ¿Qué está mal?- preguntó con urgencia.

-Yo quiero…- comenzó a decir la pequeña.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ansioso.

-Quiero irme de Nueva York. Quiero vivir contigo en Los Ángeles- dijo sin llorar.

Edward no pudo evitar respirar profundo y sonreír.

-Oh Sienna, yo también quiero que vivas aquí con nosotros- le dijo emocionado.

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tú quieras, pero antes tengo que hablar con tu madre cariño- dijo recordado a Irina. Seguro que no le pondría las cosas fáciles pero la felicidad de su hija era primordial para él.

Bella se despertó al oír hablar a Edward y en cuanto prestó un poco de atención a la conversación se dio cuenta de que hablaba con Sienna.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó desde la espalda de Edward apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-¿Es Bella?- preguntó la niña.

-Sí, sí, es Bella cielo- dijo Edward- ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-Sí-

Edward sonriente le pasó el teléfono a Bella.

-Es Sienna quiere venir aquí con nosotros- dijo sosteniendo el teléfono.

Bella cogió el teléfono sonriendo y saludó a la niña.

-Hola princesa-

-Bells, quiero vivir con vosotros, no me gusta Nueva York, ¿puedo?- preguntó tímida al otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto que puedes cielo, ¿no te dijo papá que siempre tendrías tu habitación disponible?

-Sí.

Siguieron hablando los tres un rato más. Cuando colgaron el teléfono Bella sonreía y Edward estaba eufórico, aun no era factible pero sabía que tarde o temprano Sienna viviría con ellos y eso le llenaba de felicidad.

Esa misma mañana llamó a Irina para contarle la decisión de su hija y tal y como pensó se opuso.

-Me da igual lo que digas Irina, su felicidad va primero. Ella quiere vivir con nosotros y no pararé hasta conseguirlo.

-Es solo un berrinche, se le pasará- expresó la rubia.

-No es un berrinche. Me lo dijo en Nueva York antes de venirme, no le estás dando el lugar que se merece respecto a tu nuevo embarazo Irina.

-¿O sea que es eso nada más? ¿Celos?

-No creo que sean celos, revisa tu actitud y la de tu novio para entender a la niña.

-John no le ha hecho nada a Sienna.

-Exacto, no le ha hecho nada. Sienna es una niña, necesita cariño por parte de ambos padres y a mí me tiene a miles de kilómetros mientras que tú estás más preocupada por tu nuevo hijo y tu novio no para de recalcarle que no es su padre.

-No lo es-

-Bella tampoco lo es pero no se lo recuerda a cada minuto, de hecho Bella intenta que no haya diferencias entre el trato que le da a Anne o Carla respecto a Sienna.

-Es verdad, tu mujercita hace todo bien.

-La actitud de Bella con la niña ha sido siempre intachable y lo sabes- defendió Edward.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… me da igual Bella. Sienna tendrá que acostumbrarse a vivir con el nuevo bebé, no se va a mudar Edward, te lo garantizo.

-Haré lo que sea para que la niña viva conmigo, te lo garantizo- dijo colgando la llamada con furia.

Desde ese momento el caos volvió a la familia. Edward se puso en manos de buenos abogados y aunque las cosas no iban tan rápido como él quería, al menos iban a su favor.

Los meses fueron pasando, Sienna fue a Los Ángeles de vacaciones y vio como la niña era plenamente feliz. Las únicas lágrimas que derramó fue cuando tuvo que irse a Nueva York un mes después.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta Sienna cumplió 12 años y en ese momento el juez escuchó a la menor que pedía vivir con su padre. El juez valoró las condiciones de vida que cada progenitor podría ofrecerle y sin ninguna duda la familia que Edward había formado era el mejor ambiente donde podía vivir la niña.

Finalmente en octubre Sienna se mudó de manera definitiva a Los Ángeles con su padre, Bella y sus hermanas.

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda cariño- le dijo Bella mientras iban de compras.

-Estoy muy bien- respondió Sienna.

-Si necesitas algo, dínoslo- la pidió acariciándole el pelo.

La niña la miró en silencio sin saber si podía preguntarlo o no.

-¿No me consideras un estorbo? Yo no soy tu hija-

-No eres mi hija de sangre, es cierto. Pero no por eso te quiero menos, te quiero como quiero a Anne y a Carla y te prometo que no eres un estorbo, estábamos deseando que vinieras con nosotros. No sabes lo triste que ha estado papá por ti, te echábamos mucho de menos- dijo antes de darla un beso- así que quiero que te sientas bien, que no pienses que eres menos por no ser hija mía.

La niña asintió sonriente.

-Ahora vamos a terminar de comprar porque tu padre no sé si será capaz de evitar que las dos bichillos de tus hermanas alboroten la tienda entera- dijo riendo y la niña la acompañó.

Edward se había quedado con las niñas pequeñas en una tienda de juguetes pensando que así estarían entretenidas. Y vaya que si estaban entretenidas, habían alborotado toda la tienda, habían tocado todos los juguetes y aunque la dependienta no le dio mucha importancia Edward estaba desesperado.

-Chicas, ya- les dijo agarrándolas por los brazos a cada una.

Las niñas rieron y salieron corriendo en cuanto Edward se volvió a descuidar. Suspirando se volvió hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido y respiro agradecido al ver que Sienna estaba con ellas.

-¿Y Bella?

-Se ha quedado en esa tienda- dijo señalando la tienda que estaba a pocos metros. Victoria's Secret. Ahora entendía porque había dicho a Sienna que viniera a la tienda de juguetes.

-Vamos a comer algo ¿quieres?- preguntó a la niña a la vez que cargaba en brazos a Anne que amenazaba con echar a correr de nuevo.

La tarde en el centro comercial dejó a las pequeñas agotadas y cuando llegaron a casa, antes de bajase del coche, echaron la mirada hacia atrás.

-Son adorables dormidas- dijo Edward.

-Lo son- concordó Bella riendo.

Pasaron tres meses desde la llegada de Sienna. Ahora estaban en la puerta del colegio esperando a que Sienna y Anne llegasen del campamento de una semana al que habían ido.

Habían estado toda la semana solos con Carla y aunque agradecieron tener un poco de paz en casa echaban de menos las risas de Anne tramando algo con Sienna.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Anne bajando del autobús.

-¡Bella!- gritó seguidamente Sienna.

Las tres se abrazaron y se dieron besos de bienvenida.

-Mamá y Bella pero nada de papá, ¿no me habéis echado de menos a mí?- preguntó Edward fingiendo estar ofendido.

Las chicas se giraron y corrieron a abrazar a Edward, que encantado las recibió.

Esa noche hicieron una cena de bienvenida donde la pequeña Carla estaba muy curiosa por saber qué era eso de un campamento.

Después de acostar a las niñas Edward se reunió con Bella en la puerta de la habitación de Anne. La guió hasta el dormitorio de ambos y en cuanto se cerró la puerta comenzó a besarla.

-Espera Edward espera- dijo separándose de su marido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó extrañado.

-Dime de una escala del 1 al 10 como de agobiado te sientes con las 3 niñas en casa- le pidió Bella.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

-Tú respóndeme, por favor. He notado que ahora cada vez que te dejo solo con las pequeñas te pueden.

-Es cierto que me derriten en cuanto me sonríen pero no me agobian cariño. Adoro a nuestras niñas aunque sean capaces de destruir la ciudad en una sola noche si las dejas- dijo riendo.

-Vale, a ver… - dijo caminando por la habitación.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Sienna es mayor y muy responsable, Carla es muy pequeña aun y Anne tiene unas ideas… peligrosas. Tienen 12, 6 y 3 años.

-Bella escúpelo sin más- dijo Edward rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Estoy embarazada, otra vez- dijo apesadumbrada.

-Eh cielo, no pongas esa cara- dijo sonriente Edward levantándola la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-Va a haber el doble de niños que de adultos, no sé si vamos a poder con todo- dijo Bella realmente preocupada.

-Bella, los hijos son maravillosos y si son tuyos más aun. No sé como ha ocurrido este embarazo- dijo bajando la mano a su vientre- pero estoy feliz con ello.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sonriendo tenuemente por primera vez.

-De verdad- dijo besándola.

Sin romper el beso se agachó para pasar un brazo por sus rodillas y cargarla estilo novia hasta la cama.

-¿En serio estabas preocupada por si rechazaba este bebé por el nivel de agobio?-

-No, sabía que no ibas a rechazarlo, pero quizás te asustarías.

-Estoy feliz- dijo besándola y tumbándose sobre ella en la cama- ¿y tú?

-Yo también- dijo sonriendo antes de besarle.

Las niñas reaccionaron bien a la noticia de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia. Sin embargo, aunque los embarazos de Bella siempre habían sido muy buenos y había trabajado hasta estar de 8 meses, en este caso tuvo que dejar de trabajar a los 5 meses. Las molestias le sacudían desde primera hora de la mañana y muchos días un mareo le acompañaba desde la mañana hasta por la noche.

No negaría que agradecía estar en medio del curso escolar y que las tres niñas estuvieran d fuera de casa. Edward también dejó de trabajar los últimos meses del embarazo y cuando por fin se habían acostumbrado a la situación de estar todos en casa, Bella rompió aguas.

El parto fue rápido y antes de lo que creían el llanto del pequeño Brian inundó la sala.

Minutos después estaba arropado por los brazos de sus padres.

Finalmente tenían a su niño y junto a sus tres niñas su familia estaba completa.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el epílogo? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **Ahora me gustaría que también me respondieseis a unas preguntas más generales; ¿qué es lo que más os ha gustado de la historia? ¿y lo que menos?**

 _ **Espero ansiosa leer vuestras respuestas en los reviews.**_

 **En cuanto a si el bebé iba a ser niño o niña, en los reviews la mayoría me decía que sería niño pero como veis fue una niña.**

 **Referente a nuevos proyectos:**

 **Tengo tres historias pensadas pero ahora mismo me inclino más a escribir una de ellas. Yo escribo cuando me siento inspirada, no me gusta forzar los capítulos, así que es posible que no publique la nueva historia hasta que la tenga terminada o muy avanzada. Es decir, que pasará un tiempo hasta que vuelva a publicar por aquí.**

 **Si os ha gustado esta historia y queréis leer más creaciones mías podéis leer mis otras historias y ponerme una alerta en FF, así cuando publique de nuevo os llegará una notificación.**

 **Mientras me podréis seguir encontrando en facebook, Bella Bradshaw.**


End file.
